Ninja: The Game
by NarutoNega
Summary: Naruto from the "Ninja" series with gamer elements... Yup that about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. Not dead, Anywho, sorry for such a long wait to those who still remember me haha. I don't really have an excuse, because lets face it, anyone could write if they wanted to at any point in time. Unless something incredibly drastic happens like losing their arm, being evicted from their home, losing their internet to have the ability to post or something along those lines.**

 **Anyway, just letting you know, this is a prologue to "Ninja: The Game" and as you could have guessed it, the main character of the story is the Naruto I use within all my "Ninja" story varients.**

 **So yeah, expect a full chapter not too long into the future revolving around Naruto being a game character.**

 **Also, pre-warning. I will NOT be putting a party system in this story, it genuinely annoys the crap out of me when I read Naruto letting anyone else in on the gamer functions since it kind of derives the point of his world being a game character.**

 **So yeah. If you wanted a party system to pop up sometime… Yeah no… Not happening, sorry.**

 **Alongside that, there will be a few changes here and there throughout the story, so I hope you all enjoy it, at least the prologue at the moment, and I hope to hear some reviews of what people want and or expect within the story.**

 **Note, this world will be different from the original "Ninja: Civilian shinobi" so it will be a variant, same Naruto, different world/circumstances.**

 **So yep. Sit back and enjoy the very brief prologue that only spans of few hundred words. Which is incredibly short compared to my usual chapters being between 4000 – 7000 thousand words. Anyway, enjoy this peak into the new fanfic.**

"No… This isn't happening… This shit is not happening… By kami this shit isn't happening." Muttered a voice full of dread and confusion, as the owner of said voice was simply staring directly ahead of himself, continuing the mantra revolving around "This isn't real" And "this is not happening." Over and over whilst he looked towards what appeared to be a single blue floating box floating directly in front of his face.

On the blue box, black letters had adorn the rectangular object, making the contrast between the box and text easily noticeable and viewable to the person who was staring directly at it.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 1000**

 **Chakra: 500**

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the black haired teen threw his arm across the floating blue object, before watching his admittedly small arm, something he noticed almost instantly, phase through the object.

"What the hell." Muttered the black haired shinobi as he finally looked around his surroundings before widening his eyes in shock.

"I'm… Back in the orphanage?" Muttered the teen, now child in a state of brief shock, before glancing down towards his blanket covered form.

"What's going on here?" Muttered Naruto in a look of both awe and curiosity as he slowly lifted his right arm up to his face, from which he then got a close up view of his now much smaller, and admittedly chubbier, arm.

Lowering his arm back down towards his bedding, the black haired shinobi grabbed the hem of his plain blue blanket, taking a brief moment to draw in a slight breathe of air, before giving it, the hem of the blanket, a massive tug, sending it flying over his form to reveal…

… A set of two small child like legs hidden beneath loose grey sleeping pants…

"No…" Muttered Naruto, now ignoring the blue screen as he flipped his legs over his bed in a hefty manner, before pushing himself down onto the cold hard wooden floor, wincing slightly as his bare feet touched onto the wooden surface, before looking all around the room he found himself in, before noting the rather blank and plain white coloured walls of his orphanage room.

" _My what a pleasure it was to see hospital white walls for the majority of my life."_ Grumbled the teen dryly before continuing his observation of his location.

However, as he was looking around the room, he finally found what exactly he had been looking for during his brief search of the room. There, propped up in the corner of the room closest to the rooms entry, laid a full length mirror.

Slowly walking up towards the mirror, Naruto took in a slight breathe of air for a single moment once more, before moving himself in front of the mirror…

And when he did? He promptly passed out, his head smacking against the floor not moments after his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so this is the first proper chapter for "Ninja: The Game" so I do hope you enjoy it to its full extent. Anyway, sit back, have a drink and relax.**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

 ** _"Summons/ bijuu thinking"_**

 **"Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 1000**

 **Chakra: 500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **CHKC: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **WEP: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

 _"… Had I been anyone else… I'm sure I would be having an identity crisis…"_ Blanched a tired voice mentally as they read the final section of the screen that was in front of them before letting out a sigh, rubbing their forehead in the process before mentally closing the "screen", or rather the blue box that appears in front of his face.

Now, many could say Naruto Hayabusa was many things. He was a hero, he was a villain to those he fights against, and many could call him a demon in human flesh. But what most people could agree on, is that Naruto Hayabusa had the worst luck when it came to events.

And by events, he means earth shattering, life altering events that transpire both time and space beyond all reasonable explanation.

Something the blue screen moments ago seemingly confirmed if the whole "incarnations" meant anything.

Means he wasn't the only version of himself having all this weird crap happen to them.

Either way, going back to his internal rant, Naruto was many things. But at the end of the day, he was someone who could calmly think about the situation he was in and ease his way out of it in a manner befitting a shinobi.

At least, when he had access to all his skills.

 **Yin and Yang chakra energy is unaccusable.**

Case in point.

But not only that…

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Screamed a voice, drawing Naruto's attention away from his internal monolog to the front of the room he had found himself in, his eyes meeting the brown coloured eyes of his instructor…

 **Iruka Umino**

 **LvL: 26**

Iruka wasn't his sensei in his world. So not only was his skills locked. But he was also in a different timeline and or version of his world. Meaning, people who were alive in his world, could potentially no longer exist. Same for people who hadn't existed previously now walk among the world as if they had been there in the first place.

He found this out when there wasn't a mention of either Satsuki or Sasame…

His two childhood friends no longer were among the living of the world… Hell… They might not have even been conceived at all…

That… That was a painful thing to know within his heart.

"I am Iruka-sensei… You talked about how the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to kill the Kyuubi on October 10th." Responded Naruto in an even manner, his eyes never having shown any emotion he was feeling within himself to his teacher, whom of which had given Naruto a stern stare for a brief moment before relaxing his stance and facial features.

Giving a small smile, the teacher scratched the back of his head slightly before coughing into his hand.

"Very good Naruto. But please do pay attention to the board." Replied the teacher, getting a nod from the black haired, red eyed child, who slouched in his seat slightly.

"Jeez! Iruka-sensei is sooooo boring." Grumbled a voice to his left in a tired tone.

Tilting his head slightly, the black haired child gave his current fellow student a small smirk.

 **Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **LvL: 4**

"Oh and why is our esteemed teacher oh so boring Kasumi?" Asked Naruto in a joking manner, getting a small smirk from the girl as she waved her hand slightly.

"Well all this history is boring. Why can't he just show us some awesome jutsu or something? How the hell will I be the first female hokage if I'm stuck here learning about history dattebane!" Groaned out the girl as she face planted the desk.

Letting out a small smile, Naruto let his eyes take in the features of the girl as she laid her head down, trying in a desperate attempt to have Iruka's lecture fall deaf on her ears.

 _"She's like a combination of my worlds Kasumi and Mito."_ Thought Naruto with a soft smile as he looked down at the girl.

Her long blond hair, with red tips that fell down to the middle of her back, her skin being that of a light tan, blue eyes that were like sapphires and three whisker marks that adorn her cheeks. Even if the girl was only eight years old like himself, at least physically, he could tell this girl would eventually turn into a looker and into someone who would simply outshine those around her.

 **New Skill Created**

 **Observe [Lvl 1]: I'm looking at you…**

 **[EXP: 50.00%]**

 **ACTIVE: Analyse your target to find more about them, and or it. Higher levels will reveal more about the target.**

Blinking slightly, the black haired child gave the blue box in front of him a rather curious stare, before looking back down towards Kasumi with a raised brow.

 _"Observe."_ Thought Naruto blankly, not exactly expecting anything to happen. However, within the moment he thought of the word while focusing on Kasumi, a box of information appeared in his vision.

 **Name: Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 4 [300 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 8000**

 **Chakra: 6000**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 25**

 **CHKC: 5**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 25**

 **WEP: 5**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Information: Kasumi Uzumaki is an academy student.**

Blinking at the text, the teen mentally grumbled.

 _"What's the point of seeing all this if I don't even understand anything that it's telling me?"_ Shouted the teen before following Kasumi's example and dropping his face onto the hard surface of the desk without a care in the world.

 **Ping!**

 **New Quest: Learn about the game!**

 **Description: You have no clue what you're doing! Find a way to learn more!**

 **Objective: Find some way to get some "help" to find out more about the game.**

 **Rewards: 500 XP, knowledge.**

 **Accept/Decline?**

Giving the box a long stare, the black haired teen swiftly brought his hand up before poking the "accept" button before giving the text a quick glance once more before it disappeared from his vision.

 _"If the screen works in tandem with my actions… Then if I simply think of "help" for the boxes then it should-"_ Before being able to finish his line of thought, Naruto watched as a new blue box appeared in front of his vision.

 **Welcome to the help menu gamer. As it is your first time being here, would you like a small tutorial?**

 **Accept/Decline?**

Looking around quickly to see whether or not anyone else would notice him, the teen quickly pressed down on the accept button, before watching the box shift itself into a thin and rather narrow form going down vertically.

On the box, it had five separate pieces of text.

 **Status.**

 **Inventory.**

 **Perks.**

 **Reputation.**

 **Quests.**

Giving the blue thin box a calculated eye, the teen in a child's body gave a small shrug before looking at the top bit of text held within the box.

 _"Status?"_ Questioned Naruto mentally, wondering what exactly status would entail.

It didn't take him all that long to figure out as a new screen appeared, this time having an image of himself propped up next to the bits of texts that Kasumi had once he observed her and his own bit of text that had randomly appeared as he was waiting in class for it to start.

Of course after having been told this had been his class and not the other classroom he had originally been brought up in.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 1 [200 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 1000**

 **Chakra: 500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **CHKC: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **WEP: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

Giving the box a look, the black haired shinobi waited for a moment, before sweat dropping.

 _"And all those words and numbers mean what exactly?"_ Questioned Naruto internally, waiting for the blue box to shift and explain what he was looking at.

Seems his thought was correct when the box shifted itself once again, this time holding the information he had been looking for exactly.

 **"Hello Gamer! It seems you are now going through the tutorial. How about we give you a little help eh?"** Chirped the box excitedly, something that made Naruto twitch as the box seemed to have a telepathic connection to him, if the fact he heard a very excited and hyper voice said anything.

Shifting again, the box continued to move into what exactly the text and numbers had meant.

 **"Going from top to bottom, name obviously is your username. This is how people will address you throughout the world, however, nicknames can also be created and used should anyone choose to. Would you like to continue, or have me repeat that?"** Questioned the voice in his head.

Giving a small mental nod to continue, the box continued on.

 **"Class is something only the gamer has, it simply distinguishes you from others. Moving on to Title however, Titles are things that one gains when achieving a certain goal. For instance, should you graduate to a Genin rank, you achieve the Genin title. Most titles are unlockable, but there are a few that are unaccusable, such as female orientated variants of male titles. It should be noted, most titles give off a bonus in some way or fashion, which could only mean good things for yourself gamer."** Responded the voice once again, still seemingly as chirpy as it had been previously.

Nodding at the piece of information presented to him, the teen gave the mental command to continue, as such, the text shifted once again.

 **"Level indicates what level you are in the world. For instance, most civilians are ranked between the levels of 1-5 with slight variations of skills and attributes, whereas academy students are ranked between 1 – 10 with some having large variations of both skills and attributes. For instance, Shikamaru Nara, while only eight, has an intelligence level of over ninety, with a wisdom of over 75. However, all other skills are lower than the base level would indicate. As such, while the level does give an estimation of strength, it doesn't determine the exactly level one is.**

 _"So basically someone could be extremely focused in some areas and could surprise me if I take the whole "level" system at a point blank rather than using it as an estimation with the move observe to accurately assess my opponent."_ Thought Naruto with a small nod, his mind understanding what exactly the text was trying to tell him.

 **Ping!**

 **For thinking at an analytical level, you raised your wisdom: +1 WIS.**

"Ah!" Grunted Naruto as he felt his head burn with the blue text box disappearing, only to return with the previous page that was giving him the information about what exactly he was seeing.

However, before being able to read what was written down, he looked up to see everyone in the room was giving him a small look.

"Naruto? Are you ok over there?" Asked Iruka in concern as he saw the flash of pain rush through Naruto's face a few moments ago.

Giving his teacher a small grin, Naruto waved off his and his classes concern with an awkward laugh and wave.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe while I was adjusting myself in my seat." Replied Naruto, watching in internal hope as the man would by his excuse.

It didn't take a genius to tell him that this thing with text and numbers wouldn't be a valid excuse should anyone ask to check him up.

Hell, he wouldn't believe anyone if they told him this was happening to them.

Probably through them in the looney bin just to make sure if he would have been honest with himself.

Giving Naruto a small but firm stare, the Chunin relented with a small sigh before nodding.

"Ok Naruto, but be a bit more careful and make sure to pay attention to class… Speaking of which…" Muttered the Chunin in a moderate tone before picking up a piece of chalk that was laying against the board he was standing at.

And with a small flick of his wrist, he sent the small bit of chalk sailing through the air, nailing Kasumi right on the top of her forehead, causing her to stumble awake as she quickly rubbed the drool off her chin with her arm.

"I'm Awake!" Screamed the girl, acting like she had been awake the whole time.

She probably could have fooled a few people hadn't she just been nailed in the head with a piece of chalk.

Giving Kasumi a small grin, of which she gave him a tiny glare, Naruto returned his attention back to the text.

At least before the text he was about to read disappeared and was soon replaced once again.

 **Ping!**

 **Iruka bought the lie, you are very lucky: +1 LUK.**

Gritting his teeth the moment he saw the notification, Naruto waited for a head splitting pain for a few moments, before letting out a soft sigh of relief as he felt no pain like he had before.

Looking at the screen, he let out a small sigh.

 **"HP, short for "Hit Points" is a numerical value of your health, or rather how much damage you can take before you die, and or be knocked unconscious should that be the goal of the opponent. It should be noted that, as the gamer, any damage you sustain will not appear on your person, but rather it will only affect your HP by bringing it down. Also, while you don't sustain the injury physically, you do feel the pain from the attack, so it's better not to lose any hit points if you don't want to feel any pain."**

Reading the bit of text, the black haired child couldn't help but drop his mouth in shock.

 _"This is something akin to my regeneration… Only it's like I wouldn't lose my limbs and need to regenerate them from combat… This… This is something else if this power could potentially do something akin to this…"_ Thought Naruto with a small bit of awe running through his facial features for a moment, before he quickly attempted to school his features.

Reason being was Kasumi giving him a weird look before moving her attention away from himself and back to the board in front of the class.

Shaking his head internally, the teen focused back onto the text.

 **"Chakra is basically the total amount of chakra you currently have. Depending on a person, their chakra reserves may be higher or even maybe smaller. An example of this is civilians in training and clan heirs in training. Being from a shinobi clan, the clan heirs are more than likely to have a larger chakra amount compared to a civilian shinobi in training, as their chakra has been strengthened throughout the generations before them."** Finished the bubbly voice.

Giving Kasumi a small glance, the black haired shinobi gave a small nod.

 _"No wonder her chakra is so high… But then again, it might just be because she's level four since I don't exactly know how much each person gains per level."_ Thought the teen with a small nod.

 **"Now going down to the statuses, these statuses represent single areas of your ability. For example, moving downwards. STR, shortened for "strength" measures up your physical strength overall. STR basically means how strong you are, whether it's hitting someone else and or carrying heavy objects."** Spoke the voice, displaying an image of a level one character with a single strength point trying to lift up an object, but a level two character with two strength points lifting the previously heavy object with little to no effort.

It seemed at this point Naruto hadn't needed to even think of continuing before the text shifted itself and continued.

 **"DEX, or Dexterity, is the measurement of your physical speed, reaction time and hand eye coordination, this stat basically revolves around your general speed over most physical things.**

This time, the text had shown an image of a level one character with a single DEX point trying to desperately keep up with someone with two DEX points.

Before Naruto could get a word, or rather thought in, the text shifted once more.

 **"CHKC, Short for chakra control, affects what jutsu you can and cannot use. For instance, the better your control, the better you can use techniques you know of and can learn, while not having enough chakra control can actually stop you from using a jutsu of a higher calibre."**

 _"So I could possibly only utilise only E-rank jutsu's if my control isn't worked on?"_ Thought Naruto for a moment in slight shock, before focusing back onto the text.

 **"INT, short for Intelligence, affects your ability to learn techniques and at what rate you would learn them. On top of this, intelligence also affects how much bonus EXP you could gain from training in techniques."**

Reading this, Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

 _"But… What about all the techniques I knew how to do before waking up on this world? I should still be able to utilise the weaker jutsu at least right? Then again… I don't know how much those jutsu will hit my chakra reserves either… I should probably re-learn the academy three jutsu so I have a base guess as to how much a jutsu takes out from my reserves."_ Thought Naruto, his mind going over three hundred miles an hour as he tried to quickly categorise the hundreds upon hundreds of jutsu he had accumulated over his time, before placing them in categories of chakra amount.

 **Ping!**

 **Through calm and calculated observation you raised your intelligence: +1 INT**

 **Ping!**

 **For thinking at an analytical level, you raised your wisdom: +1 WIS.**

Blinking at that, Naruto managed to hold off wincing in pain as he felt the two messages disappear from his face.

 _"So I could increase my stats just by my actions… And it's not limited to only one at a time either. This could be useful I guess."_ Thought the teen mentally before giving a deadpan look down towards the only other person sitting near him as he felt a small puddle of drool wet his long black sleeve shirt sleeve.

Letting out a sigh as he shifted his elbow, the teen continued to read. Determined to finish and finally understand everything the boxes had for him.

 **"If you would like, calling what you currently call "boxes" seems rather misguided. How about calling what you now see "the game" or "game", it honestly sounds better than text and boxes Naruto-san!"** Chirped the voice in his head again, resulting in a slight but rather noticeable twitch of the eyebrow.

 _"Game? I don't believe I have ever seen games like shinobi tag have moving boxes with text on them."_ Replied Naruto, resulting in the "game" falling silent.

 _"… Actually it's a lot easier thinking of this as a game rather than random boxes…"_ Thought the teen for a moment before shrugging.

If the thing he was seeing wanted to be called a game, then who was he to say.

 **"Moving on Naruto-san! WIS is short for wisdom. Wisdom helps with your observation and putting your knowledge into its proper place. As if you lack direction, knowledge is a waste and vice versa. Wisdom also helps you against jutsu damage, often reducing the total damage a jutsu can have over you."** Chirped the voice, making sure to go over all the details in a simple fashion before moving onto a combination of what both WEP and LUK was.

 **"WEP, short for weapon, is basically a numerical value of how much damage weapons in general can cause. On top of this, WEP also contributes to what weapon skills you can or cannot learn, so it is wise to level this up to a moderate degree, if you plan to use any weapon techniques within the near future. Moving onto LUK, short for luck, luck determines both your critical damage chances, alongside what loot you could possibly find out within the world. It also affects skills such as gambling and negotiation and anything of the sort."** Trailed off the voice, before moving down to the final section of the original text.

 **"Points are specific skill points that you yourself can allocate to any section of your stats as you please. For instance, should you save up 50 points, you can then, if you choose to, place all 50 points within your DEX stat, giving you a large speed boost. Or better yet, split the points between multiple stats, boosting your performance and stats within a moment's notice. Would you now like to continue onto Inventory?"** Questioned the voice, awaiting for Naruto's response.

Shrugging a bit in his seat, Naruto gave a mental nod. Watching as the game changed the text boxes into a picture of him with all his clothes besides a small group of smaller boxes.

Shifting its form once again, the voice reappeared in the upper corner of Naruto's vision.

 **"Here we have the inventory system. Here you can place up to 24 items within the boxes with a stack total of 99. Meaning, should you have a kunai in your inventory, you can have 99 of them in a single box, rather than having one kunai in a separate inventory box. When an item is inside of the inventory, they are suspended in animation, meaning, should you place any food inside one of the inventory slots, you could later take the food out months later, only for it to still be edible as it had been at the time of placement. Note, you cannot directly place people within the inventory system. On a further note, you may also call these boxes "screens" as that is what they actually are. Would you like to move further on?"** Asked the voice once more, waiting for Naruto's response.

Giving a brief moment to think about the inventory, Naruto theorised that there was more to the inventory the game had let him know of, however, it doesn't mean the information he had just then acquired was wasteful, rather it had helped him beyond what he thought it would have.

 _"Continue, and don't worry about stopping. Finish all of the tutorial in one go."_ Responded Naruto mentally as he watched the "screen" shift itself once more.

 **"Very well Naruto-san! I will continue the tutorial without pause. Moving on, we now have "Perks". Perks basically allow you to have something you aren't born with. For instance, within the perk menu, should you unlock the pre-requisites required for a perk, it would allow you to attain a bloodline, like for instance Mokuton of the first hokage, or even a sensor ability like some shinobi such as Tobirama Senju. To attain a perk point, one must level up over ten times within their career, as such, the stronger you are, and the more potential you have to further increase your strength. Sadly, your previous ability to utilise Yin and Yang release has been disabled for this precise reasoning as it could create bloodlines and abilities the user originally had no access to."** Droned on the voice, making Naruto twitch as he was reminded of his lack of Yin and Yang energy, alongside his Yin-Yang energy.

Better yet, his own chakra, his personal white chakra, was now gone. Replaced with the generic blue chakra the world had.

Great. He was now among the tens of thousands of shinobi's who could have their chakra sucked out of their body…

… Brilliant…

During his little bout of self-loathing, the game continued onto the next selection without any worry.

 **"Now continuing on, next we have is "reputation", which affects how the user is viewed within the world and by the people within it. For instance, currently Naruto Hayabusa, is viewed as neutral within the village of Konoha, however, is disliked within Iwa, due to their hatred of Konoha. However, reputation isn't only limited to large populations, and is also able to reveal how others within your general populace view you. Would you like to see how people in your classroom view you?"** Asked the game in a curious tone, not sure whether or not Naruto would actually want to see how people viewed him.

Letting a small smirk pop up on his face, he decided it would be pretty funny seeing what everyone thought of him.

Within moments, a list appeared. However, it seemed to only incorporate a few names.

 **Should no-one have an opinion of you, they will not appear in the reputation list and will be lumped under a general view.**

Nodding, Naruto glanced down towards the list.

 **Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Reputation: Friendly – (0/1000)**

 **Finds you weird, but is happy to find someone who is willing to talk to her normally.**

 **Iruka Umino**

 **Reputation: Neutral – (100/1000)**

 **Finds you a hardworking student for answering his questions correctly, but is slightly concerned for your wellbeing as for who exactly you sit next to.**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Reputation: Disliked – (900/1000)**

 **Doesn't like the fact that Kasumi seemingly enjoys your presence, rather than her own.**

 **Sayuri Uchiha**

 **Reputation: Neutral – (200/1000)**

 **Finds you amusing for a non Uchiha.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Disliked – (900/1000)**

 **Finds you a nuisance for disrupting the class and gaining the attention of his sister.**

Sweat dropping both Hinata and Sasuke, Naruto let a small smirk ride up onto his features, before letting out a small sigh as he glanced over towards Kasumi, who, was still sleeping with a small smile on her face.

Oh, and a bit of drool. Yup, can't forget the drool.

Giving the screen another look, Naruto mentally let out a small sigh of relief, seeing as it was on the final piece of information regarding the apparent game he was in.

 **"Now onto the final subject… Quests! Quests are important since they are single handily the largest source of EXP acquired with some story missions even being able to rewards the player with additional points to their stats, or even a perk point should they be lucky! The Quest tab keeps all current accepted quests held within it so the user can decide when to do any of the quests they have active, should they not be a timed one, and also the quests the play has completed previously. The quest tab also has "achievements" held within it, which also grant the user special items and gifts. Some achievements even unlock new perks to be unlocked at a later date. Overall, if you really want to advance in your strength and career, you would be looking into this tab quite regularly. And with that, the basic tutorial is now complete gamer! I wish you the best!"** Shouted the voice happily before both it and the screens disappeared from Naruto's view for a brief moment… Before a new screen appeared.

 **Ping!**

 **New Quest: Learn about the game!**

 **Description: You have no clue what you're doing! Find a way to learn more!**

 **Objective: Find some way to get some "help" to find out more about the game.**

 **Rewards: 500 XP, knowledge.**

 **Complete!**

 **Ping!**

 **You levelled up!**

 **Ping!**

 **You levelled up!**

 **Please go into the status window to allocate your new points.**

Blinking, Naruto gave a small internal nod.

 _"Status."_

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 3 [500 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 3000**

 **Chakra: 1500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 15**

 **CHKC: 15**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 16**

 **WEP: 15**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Points: 10**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

Looking over his points, the black haired child gave his stats a small look before giving himself a nod.

 _"So I gain 5 points into all my stats per level… If that's the case, then what does other people have?"_ Questioned Naruto, before looking around the room before his eyes fell onto Sasuke.

 _"Observe."_ Thought the teen, before watching as his status screen changed.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 7 [800 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 7000**

 **Chakra: 2100**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 30**

 **DEX: 35**

 **CHKC: 20**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 20**

 **WEP: 25**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Information: Sasuke Uchiha is an academy student.**

 **Ping!**

 **Observe has levelled up!**

 **Observe [Lvl 2]: I'm looking at you…**

 **ACTIVE: You now have the ability to look at others statuses and basic information.**

Raising his eye at that, Naruto looked over towards Sayuri before also using observe on her.

 **Name: Sayuri Uchiha**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 6 [200 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 6000**

 **Chakra: 1800**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 20**

 **DEX: 45**

 **CHKC: 35**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **WEP: 15**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Information: Sayuri Uchiha is the sister to both Sasuke Uchiha, her younger brother by one minute, and Itachi Uchiha. She is also the daughter of the current clan head.**

Giving a mental to close the screen, Naruto couldn't help but give the Uchiha duo a small nod, before glancing back down towards Kasumi.

 _"I already got an idea for why she has so much chakra but… I'm curious what my observe would tell me."_

 **Name: Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 4 [300 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 8000**

 **Chakra: 6000**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 25**

 **WEP: 5**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Information: Kasumi Uzumaki is an orphaned girl, born on October 10th during the Kyuubi attack. For some reason she is heavily disliked by a majority of Konoha's populace.**

Letting a small sigh through his lips, the black haired, red eyed child laid back into his seat, already confirming what he knew in regards to Kasumi, before returning his attention back to Iruka just in time to hear what the man had said.

"We will now be going outside to the targeting range. So pick a partner and meet me outside." Shouted the man before walking out through the classroom door, leaving all the students inside.

 **Ping!**

 **New Quest: Throwing sharp pointing things is fun!**

 **Description: Time to show what you got out in the kunai and shuriken range! Grab a partner and make your way out there.**

 **Objective:**

 **-Partner up**

 **-Score 5/10 in kunai and 4/10 in shuriken.**

 **Rewards: 50 EXP per objective completed and new kunai (10) and shuriken (40) set.**

 **Accept/Decline?**

Mentally accepting, Naruto glanced down towards Kasumi before giving her a soft nudge to her shoulder, drawing her dazed attention.

Giving a small smile, Naruto scratched his head slightly.

"Wanna partner up for Kunai and Shuriken practice?"

 **And that's it for today. Dam my head hurts with trying to mix and match numbers and how each thing works. Either way, it was fun but overall very challenging. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you all soon. Laters people!**

 *** Points reduced from 10 Per Level to 5 Per Level - 16/07/18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right… So ninja: the game… Boy this is going to be a pain in the ass, but at least its fun to write… Anywho, for anyone who didn't notice, I added a chakra control stat, alongside what it does on the first chapter, originally I was going to have chakra control be a fixed amount, so if Naruto did tree climbing he would have a constant 10% while if he also did water walking 20% but I decided to forgo that thought so here we are… Chakra control stat… Also, I took away the accuracy portion away from Dexterity, so now DEX is speed based only, separate throwing weapons have their own accuracy levels to them.**

 **Anyway, onto questions.**

 **1: Will this be harem or single pairing? And if it's a harem can I include tenten?**

 **A: I will be honest with you. As of this moment, I have zero interest in what I'm going to do with the pairings. As for tenten should I have a harem pairing, I'm going to have to say no, since nearly all the gamer fics I've seen with Naruto there has been more gamer Naruto fics with tenten than anyone else.**

 **2: What kind of Hinata is this?**

 **A: This Hinata is the same from canon, however, since both she and Kasumi are girls, she doesn't hold the same type of attraction to Kasumi as she does to Naruto that however doesn't stop her from being jealous of anyone who gets close to Kasumi when she herself isn't.**

 **Also before I get further on into the story, I'm going to make a mention of it.**

 **Over the last few days I've decided that I won't begin to think of updating a story less that story gets 20-40 reviews per chapter, the reason for this is motivation in writing up the story. Fair enough I might write up a chapter for the sake of updating but now I've gotten to the point where I don't want to write up a chapter without the proper motivation for it so yeah.**

 **That's just how I feel so yeah… Also, if you do put up a review, please put up something longer than "Interesting" or "that was cool" just something a little more, whether it be what you expect of the next chapter, what your hoping to see or even some tips that I could use for the story to make it stand out in your eyes.**

 **Anywho, that's it from me, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 3 [300 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 3000**

 **Chakra: 1500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 30**

 **DEX: 30**

 **CHKC: 30**

 **INT: 32**

 **WIS: 31**

 **WEP: 30**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Points: 25**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

 **Ping!**

 **Skill levelled up!**

 **Kunai throwing [Lvl 8]: Throw kunai blades.**

 **[EXP: 75.43%]**

 **PASSIVE: Throw kunai blades accurately at unmoving targets [80% Chance]**

 **Ping!**

 **Skill levelled up!**

 **Shuriken throwing [Lvl 9]: Throwing stars.**

 **[EXP: 00.00%]**

 **PASSIVE: Throw Skuriken blades accurately at unmoving targets [90% Chance]**

"It's good to know that if I preform the proper action of throwing both kunai and shuriken there will be a noticeable difference in the EXP I gain per throw… But even when I throw it properly, it's utterly dependant on the level whether or not it will hit." Muttered Naruto, his forehead glistening with sweat slightly as he walked up towards the training post to retrieve his kunai and shuriken.

Reaching the post, the black haired shinobi in training quickly picked up his tools before placing them inside of his inventory, paying attention to the total of kunai and shuriken he had stored.

" _34 kunai and 45 shuriken… I've lost more than half of my equipment because of my inability to accurately throw… Oh well, it's not going to take too long to at least level theses skills up to 10 at least."_ Thought the teen before glancing around the training ground he had been occupying for the last two days.

"Yo! Kasumi! That you?" Shouted Naruto, his voice travelling through the training ground and he mentally let a small twitch appear on his face as he had seen a status fly by his face saying he was too low a level to accurately detect whether or not someone had been there in the first place.

By kami he wished he had his skills back. He couldn't even rely on his own abilities due to the game seemingly preventing him in one way or another.

However, it seemed that he was correct in his regard of whether or not someone was indeed there, if the small groan was any indication.

 **Ping!**

 **Skill levelled up!**

 **Detect [Lvl 4]: I know your there.**

 **[EXP: 00.00%]**

 **ACTIVE/PASSIVE: Allows you to detect whether or not someone is near you or surrounding you. [4% chance to detect someone within 100 metres passively. 20% chance to detect someone within 50 metres actively.]**

Appearing with a soft crunch, the blond haired, blue eyed girl gave a small cheeky wave towards the black haired teen.

"How'd you know I was there Naruto?" Asked Kasumi with a smile as she reached Naruto, who simply gave the blond haired girl a small wave of his hand before shrugging.

"I dunno. Guess you were pretty bad at hiding is all." Returned the teen with an over the top smirk, only to receive a deadpan look from Kasumi.

"I can hide from Genin, Chunin, Jonin and ANBU when I'm doing pranks, and you really believe that I wouldn't be able to hide from you… It was pure luck that you guessed I was there wasn't it?" Remarked Kasumi, internally enjoying seeing Naruto's face contort as if he had been sucking on a lemon before giving a small huff.

"I don't need to explain my skills to you." Returned Naruto as he looked away with a small smile, before giving the girl an accusing look.

"So what are you doing here? Checking to make sure I didn't kill myself in shame for not being able to hit a single kunai and shuriken two days ago at the academy?" Asked Naruto as he gave the girl a dead stare as he watched her face shift into an innocent one before looking away, a joyful toon escaping her lips as Naruto continued to stare at her.

….

….

….

Son of a bitch that's what she thought he was going to do wasn't it? She's not even denying it!

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry Kasumi, I haven't even come across that thought. If you want to see what I've been doing here in the training ground for two days, you wanna follow me a few feet back?" Asked Naruto, walking away a certain distance from the training post, Kasumi following behind him silently before they reached a few metres away from the log, Naruto pulling out the kunai from his inventory, which he disguised as him reaching into his kunai pouch.

Kasumi, watching silently, gave the black haired shinobi a small smirk.

"Oh! You were practicing were you dattebane? Well sorry to say Naruto but you will never beat my score of-"Before Kasumi could even finish, Naruto threw his kunai towards the training post with a simple flick of his wrists.

And in the span of seconds, eight thunks were heard, all within the centre of the training post with two others being just off centre.

 **Ping!**

 **Skill levelled up!**

 **Kunai throwing [Lvl 19]: Throw kunai blades.**

 **[EXP: 00.00%]**

 **PASSIVE: Throw kunai blades accurately at unmoving targets [100% Chance]**

 **Would you like to upgrade the skill now?**

 **Yes/No.**

 _Well that's different… Ok I guess I could quickly do this while Kasumi's mind is shutting down from the shock of me hitting all ten kunai… Yes."_ Thought Naruto mentally as he watched the Yes option be selected before disappearing.

In a brief flash of light, the kunai skill flashed before shifting its status.

 **Ping!**

 **Skill kunai throwing has levelled up!**

 **Slow kunai throwing has been unlocked!**

 **Slow Kunai throwing [LVL 1]: Throw kunai blades at slow moving targets.**

 **[EXP: 00.00%]**

 **Passive: Throw kunai blades accurately at Low to high Genin level targets [10% Chance]**

Giving an internal whistle at the skill, Naruto returned his attention back towards Kasumi, who was still frozen in shock, before walking up to the training post retrieving his kunai, and returning back to his original position, shuriken now in hand.

Giving the girl a small nudge, Naruto sent her a shit eating grin, before holding up all the shuriken stars within one hand before throwing them all towards the training ground post.

However, this time there was only seven thunks as three missed the training post completely.

 **Ping!**

 **Skill levelled up!**

 **Shuriken Barrage [Lvl 8]: Throwing star barrage.**

 **[EXP: 23.85%]**

 **ACTIVE: Throw up to 10 Shuriken's in one go to barrage a single area [80% Chance to hit selected area]**

"Ahhh dammit. Just a few off that time." Groaned Naruto in mock disappointment, internally smiling as he levelled up another skill of his.

What? He spent two days in a training ground? Would you honestly believe he would only practice kunai and shuriken throwing? Something which he only would have maxed out today?

Speaking off…

 **Ping!**

 **Skill levelled up!**

 **Shuriken throwing [Lvl 10]: Throwing stars.**

 **[EXP: 00.00%]**

 **PASSIVE: Throw kunai blades accurately at unmoving targets [100% Chance]**

 **Would you like to upgrade the skill now?**

 **Yes/No.**

Giving a mental yes, Naruto ignored the status screen as it shifted, before nudging the blond haired girl softly, drawing her attention.

"So what do you reckon Kasumi? Skilled or what?" Asked Naruto in a haughty tone, getting a small pout from the girl before she gave him a grin.

"Oh yeah? Well you missed out two days of the academy so I'm smarter than you by two whole days!" Shouted the girl in return, only to twitch as Naruto gave her a small pandering wave.

"Now, now… How many of those two days were you actually awake in the academy though?" Returned Naruto, a shit eating grin slowly spreading along his face as he watched Kasumi once more turn her features innocent before letting out a whistle.

Snickering slightly, the black haired teen propped himself down onto the ground, before looking up at the sky.

Not even seconds later did he feel Kasumi also do it, before letting out a tired sigh.

"Ya know… I was actually going to ask you if you wanted me to help you with your kunai throwing since you got a perfect zero on both kunai and shuriken throws… But in two days you're doing better than Sasuke-teme and Sayuri-baka in kunai throws and matching the teme in shuriken throws…" Muttered Kasumi in a sombre tone, leaving Naruto silent as she continued her tiny rant.

"In two days you did that… How does someone get stronger so fast? I mean there are heaps of clan children in our class, but I don't see Shikamaru or Ino improving in two days… So how'd you do it Naruto?" Questioned Kasumi, tilting her head to the left to see Naruto's face.

In response, Naruto gave her a soft stare as he also tilted his head towards her direction.

"It's really easy to be honest Kasumi… All you need… Is a goal to achieve. Something to aspire to be or even someone you want to beat. You need a goal and then to work hard on that goal. I mean sure we're only eight years old. But most shinobi's don't live past the age of thirty so it's wise to get stronger now, while we have time to prepare for the world outside of these walls… But even then, you will always need a little luck on your side. I mean, how unlucky would you be to meet an S-rank shinobi on a C-rank mission." Remarked Naruto with a small chuckle towards the end, his words seemingly seeping into the girls mind as she listened.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, the girl gave the black haired teen a down trodden look.

"But… My goal is to become the first female hokage of konoha… And even though I try so hard I don't learn things as quickly as you do… If what you said was true, then I should already be hokage dattebane…" Muttered Kasumi, only to get flicked slightly by Naruto as he gave the girl a smile.

"The road to becoming hokage isn't easy Kasumi… Besides, who say's you have to learn by yourself? I honestly believe that while achieving your own strength is important, you won't be able to prosper without people helping you at the start at least. I mean, imaging if you tried to copy the henge without knowing anything about it before trying it? That would be a disaster ya know." Finished Naruto in a joking manner, only to blink as he saw a brief, but light shine within Kasumi's childlike eyes.

"…." Spoke Kasumi, only for Naruto to give her a small blink.

"What was that Kasumi? I couldn't hear you?" Replied Naruto, watching as the girl turned her head away for a moment, a small tinge of a blush on her face, before she turned back towards Naruto with a determined gleam held within her eyes.

"Can you help me then? I want the strength to become hokage and have people acknowledge me dattebane!" Shouted the girl, slightly hurting Naruto's ears for a brief moment before he let out a small chuckle as he moved himself into a sitting positon, Kasumi copying him in the process.

Reaching over, Naruto ran his hand over the girls blond hair for a moment before patting her on the top of the head as a parent would do to a child.

With his crimson eyes shining slightly, Naruto gave the girl a joyful smile.

"Sure Kasumi. I'll help you out while were in the academy… And as for being hokage to have other's acknowledge you? I don't believe that since I'm acknowledging you right now." Chipped Naruto softly before stopping his patting.

Pushing himself up, the teen gave the frozen girl sitting on the ground a smile, before holding his hand out to her.

 **Ping!**

 **New quest Accepted!**

 **Description: The falcon leading the fox…**

 **Objective: Become the guide of Kasumi Uzumaki and lead her down a path that will benefit all of humanity.**

 **Rewards: ?**

Ignoring the status, Naruto felt Kasumi grab onto his hand softly before giving him a teary smile.

"Thank you Naruto…" Muttered the girl softly as Naruto gave her a soft tug, helping her up and off the ground. And as the two stood still with the sound of leaves rustling in the background…

The two of them heard a growl…

One of the two looked like a tomato not a few seconds later while trying to hide their face within their own clothing.

Letting out a small laugh, Naruto turned around before moving towards the exit of the training ground, only to stop and give Kasumi a small smile as he waited for her by the exit.

"So… Since I doubt we're going to be going back to the academy today… How about lunch?" Remarked Naruto, getting a small huff from the girl as she strode past him with her hair seemingly separating into nine tail like appendages briefly before giving him a small look.

Said small look looked adorable coming from the very young girl.

"Ichiraku ramen." Spoke the girl in a firm tone, before walking off, having Naruto trail along behind her in peaceful silence.

And as he walked behind the girl, Naruto couldn't help but let out a smile. One that was reminiscent of that of a parent or elder sibling watching their younger one grow up before their eyes.

"No complaints from me Kasumi." Muttered Naruto softly as he watched the girl speed up as they approached their destination.

 **Ping!**

 **Relationship with Kasumi Uzumaki upgraded from "friendly" to "honoured".**

As they travelled to Ichiraku, Naruto couldn't help but continue to smile at the young girl.

 **(Time skip)**

Ouji-san! Seven bowls of miso ramen for me please!" Chirped out Kasumi happily as she barged into the stand, Naruto following along silently behind her before taking a seat at the counter.

Teuchi gave a small chuckle before nodding towards the blond haired, crimson tipped girl.

"Ayame! Our best customer is back! Come and greet her while I prep her food!" Shouted Teuchi joyfully before giving the black haired child, in his eyes, next to Kasumi a look.

"Oh sorry young man. Would you like something as well?" Asked Teuchi, only to watch as Naruto gave the older gentleman a stare.

"Hm. I think 3 bowls of chicken ramen and maybe 5 bowls of miso would do for me. Thank you very much." Replied Naruto as he looked at the menu, only to feel a slight elbow to his ribs from Kasumi, whom of which was sending him a challenging look.

"Oh-ho? Do you think you can beat me huh Naruto? I'll have you know that no one can beat me when it comes to eating ramen." Remarked Kasumi in a haughty tone, only for Naruto to give her a dead stare as he put his hand into his pocket, taking money from his inventory, before pulling it out of his pocket and out onto the counter.

"I only have enough for eight bowls. At this point in time I need somewhere along the lines of twenty bowls since I've been out in the forest training. Sure I did eat food and all, but even then at this point in time? I would devour twenty bowls if I could. Since I don't have the money for it, eight will have to do." Remarked Naruto with a small groan as he slouched in his seat, completely missing the shocked look from Kasumi before a familiar bout of determination sparked within her.

"Oh yeah? Well I could have thirty bowls of ramen if I had the money for it dattebane." Replied Kasumi with a huff, only to hear a small snicker from in front of her.

Blinking, Kasumi let out a small eep as Ayame was giving both her and Naruto a small look before focusing on Kasumi specifically with a teasing smile.

"Oh Kasumi-chan? Who's this young man you have here? Is he your boyfriend? That's so cute!" Shouted Ayame, drawing two distinct emotions from the two children there.

One was a blush and a quick denial, the other was more internal if anything since Naruto froze and let out a mental shiver as the thought of him, a sixteen year old, had been dating an eight year old girl while he was in an eight year old body.

Yeah no. That wasn't happening. Not in a million years. He would be her friend and do everything he could to help her out, and not just because of the quest, but becoming an item? With an eight year old?

Yeah, no.

Ayame gave her younger sister figure another beaming smile before taking note of the total amount of currency the two had, before happily placing their order.

Within the span of a few minutes, the two children were now fully indulging on their orders, Naruto having a more refined eating habit than Kasumi, who simply inhaled her food.

This resulted in Kasumi pleading for Naruto to give her one of his bowls, only to get a small blank stare from the black haired kid as he slowly ate his ramen while looking her dead in the eyes, seemingly showing how it was better to slowly eat the ramen than inhale it.

It wasn't long before Naruto eventually finished, maybe thirty minutes or so, which was like a lifetime for Kasumi, before the two bid the two store owners a small wave and their thanks as they made their way back out onto the street.

As they walked Kasumi suddenly stopped before giving Naruto a small stare.

"Hey Naruto. Where do you live? Don't your parents get worried about you if you stay out in the streets all day?" Asked Kasumi, her mind going back to when she saw a mother yelling at her child for having gotten lost for over a few hours down near the academy.

Giving the girl a small shrug, Naruto glanced up towards the sky, noticing that it was sometime near the afternoon before returning his eyes back to Kasumi.

"Hmm. Not really, since I'm an orphan and all. Even then since I'm one of the quiet ones in the orphanage the matrons don't notice whether or not I'm there, so I can basically sneak out and stay out for however long it want." Remarked Naruto in a relaxed voice, instantly noticing the shine in Kasumi's eyes as she gave him a stare.

"Do you want to stay with me then? I'm an orphan too and I get really lonely and you're my first friend and so it would be really cool if you could!" Shouted Kasumi in excitement, getting a glare or two from the people walking past the two kids.

Blinking at the young girl, Naruto gave her a small smile.

" _Ah the whole child mindset of being completely honest without noticing you are… I guess I could stay with Kasumi, be an older brother figure I guess while also training her in the shinobi arts… And since this game thing doesn't limit her actual skills, I could help her grow by leaps and bounds… Besides, as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, I could also help her when the time comes meet Kurama, or whomever the fox is and try form a deal between the two… Kami it would be a lot easier if it was the Kurama that I knew… I should probably give Kasumi my answer now since she looks like she's either going to burst into tears of joy, or anger."_ Thought Naruto for a moment, before opening his mouth.

 **Ping!**

 **For thinking at an analytical level, you raised your wisdom: +1 WIS.**

Ignoring the text, Naruto coughed into his hand, before giving the girl a smile.

"If you would like me to, sure. I wouldn't mind. This actually helps me with training you I guess." Replied Naruto in a thoughtful manner with a small smile tugging at his lips as he gave the young girl a soft stare, only to chuckle as he was bear hugged by the girl around his midsection, absently noticing that she was only a few centimetres shorter than he was since her head reached up towards just under his.

Looking into the girls blue eyes, the mentally older teen couldn't help but widen his smile at the child like innocents being directed at him before Kasumi let him go, taking a few steps back before placing her hands on her hips as she gave him a smile.

"Ok! From now on Naruto is living with me! Let's show you to your new home Naruto!" Shouted Kasumi with joy as she turned around and began to walk away from Naruto, only to pause and return to where Naruto was standing with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I just remembered my apartment is the other way Sooo… Yeah… Let's go…" Remarked Kasumi in an embarrassed tone, dragging along the amused Naruto with her as he tried in vain not to snicker at the girls blunder.

Sadly, he failed and received a few well-placed bruises along his arms and chest as they made their way over towards Kasumi's apartment.

And the moment Naruto got a first person look at the apartment's innards?

 **Ping!**

 **New Quest: Fixer upper!**

 **Description: Welcome to hell. Please find a way to fix this dump.**

 **Objective: clean and fix up yours and Kasumi's apartment to acceptable living conditions!**

 **Rewards: Live in a clean and working apartment!**

 **Accept?**

Naruto would have made a remark about the lack of refusal of the quest had he not been staring at shock at the state of Kasumi's apartment.

"Dear kami."

 **And that's it for this chapter. Remember, hit 40+ reviews and I update the story within 1-3 days. If you have questions feel free to leave them in the review section or even PM if you really want to get a quick response about your questions from me, either way is fine.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later possibly.**

 *** Note points gained reduced from 10 Per Level to 5 Per Level - 16/07/18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow… You guys didn't hesitate to review did you… To be completely honest, I expected somewhere like 1 – 2 weeks of a gap before I hit the allocated 40 reviews needed for me to update… Congrats I guess? Wow you guys are quick when motivated… Sooo yup… Here's the chapter as promised. The next total amount of reviews required for the next chapter is 80, which shouldn't be too hard if you guys since you managed to hit my expectations within a few days.**

 **Anywho, onto questions.**

 **1: Do the stats have level caps, and what's the highest level?**

 **A: Stats do have a cap, which is LVL 100. However for the highest level? I guess we will see…**

 **2: Is this going to turn into a harem or be a single pairing.**

 **A: Like I said, I'm not focusing on the romance aspect of this fic until later. I mean, right now they are like children. Do you really think children would hook up with each other?**

 **3: Ying and Yang chakra.**

 **A: I understand where you might have gotten confused since you need to utilize the two energies to make jutsu, but what I mean by the two energies being inaccessible, is that Naruto cannot directly tap into pure Yang and Yin energy, which allows him to utilize Yin Yang release, like I had done in my Ninja: Civilian shinobi story. So he can use the energy through chakra, but he cannot tap into the pure form of both energies.**

 **4: How long will I spend in the academy days?**

 **A: Possibly a few chapters, maybe 1 or 2 more, 3 being the max probably.**

 **5: What bloodlines will Naruto attain through his perk skills?**

 **A: Who knows to be honest? I don't plan my stories out, so it's really a last minute decision. But feel free to make a comment about what he should and or could have.**

 **6: Will Naruto wield a weapon?**

 **A: This is similar to the whole Tenten thing, which being in gamer stories a weapon is very common and used nearly every chapter. So for this fic, no. A specific weapon will not be utilized on a regular basis, but Naruto will use a few weapons sparingly throughout the fic.**

 **7: Will I describe what each skill does?**

 **A: Not really. At this point the reason I'm utilizing the game system mechanics so much is so that I can get used to it, and also to make it familiar to you guys and gals as well. But like how I had Naruto ignore the shuriken skill when it leveled up because it would have been similar to the kunai skill, I'll probably do something like that unless it's a massive change.**

 **Now onto the story. Remember, 80 + reviews total for the next chapter.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

 **[Gamer] gamer commands and techniques.**

Don't own Naruto.

 **(Mid-afternoon – Training ground 7)**

"I did it Naruto! I made a clone!" Screamed a voice in pure and utter joy as the owner of the voice shook their friend with tears trailing down their eyes as they looked towards their achievement not an even a few feet away from them.

Giving a congratulating pat to Kasumi's back, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the sight of a steady looking set of clones. Never in his world could he imagined that a jinchuuriki could ever achieve such a weak jutsu.

But here Kasumi was, proving him wrong… Well, she did have a good teacher if he would say so.

Giving Naruto a stare, Kasumi couldn't help but give out a wide smile, a smile that showed how much she really couldn't believe how her luck allowed her to meet her first friend, who helped her achieve something she had been attempting to do all year with little affect without the guidance of Naruto.

Tucking her head into Naruto's chest, the girl simply laid her head there in silence, enjoying the feeling of someone being there for her, something she hadn't had before until Naruto had moved in with her over a year ago.

Her heart blossomed as he helped her grow. Not only physically, but also emotionally and mentally.

Day in and day out was like a special form of training Naruto would design just for her, just so that she could keep up and surpass those around her. And as time went on, she knew she was getting smarter, she was getting wiser. How exactly could she tell? Well, she never would have used the word "wiser" before so that was something.

Feeling Naruto's arms wrap around her and his chin popping up onto the crown of her head, Kasumi let out a small giggle, before tightening her grip on Naruto, causing the black haired shinobi to wince as he felt his back crack slightly.

Keeping his eyes directed in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but release a soft smile as he looked out towards the training field both himself and Kasumi were currently residing.

" _One year of training in chakra control and she managed to pull off an E-rank jutsu… Which should had it been anyone else would have been pathetic, but for a girl like her? It's an amazing accomplishment in her own right… I should probably collect the quest rewards I've been storing up since moving into Kasumi's apartment that should give me a boost in stats at least."_ Thought the teen with a small smile, slightly acknowledging the small box he could see in the corner of his vision that seemed to be in the shape of an envelope with a small number appearing in the corner of it.

Said small number was actually just over a hundred. Yes, Naruto had not claimed any quest rewards for the past year, since he had gotten quite irritated from the constant notifications of possible quests while he had been fixing both his and Kasumi's apartment, alongside quests that worked to challenge his skills for rewards.

It eventually had gotten to the point where it had been distracting him a tad bit too much, so, using his rather limited knowledge, Naruto looked around through all his systems before finding a box that let him store his quests and their achievements in the corner of his vision, which he could then manually attain at any point in time he had desired.

Sadly, he actually had forgotten about that until after hitting over a hundred completed quests a notification had appeared in front of his face, alerting him of the quests presence once more.

"Hey Naruto… What will happen when we graduate?" Asked Kasumi with a voice that sounded like a mixture of sadness and meekness.

Moving his head back to glance down towards the girl, Naruto widened his eyes briefly at the sight of Kasumi staring up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

Quickly fixing his features, Naruto gave the blond haired girl a soft smile.

"I guess we'll be put onto teams of four, three Genin per team and one Jonin to look after them I guess… What's eating at you Kasumi?" Asked Naruto softly as he watched the girl tremble, biting her lip a bit before tucking her head into Naruto's chest once more.

"I… I don't want to be on a team without you Naruto… I don't want to be alone with people who don't like me…" Muttered Kasumi softly, only to get pulled back by Naruto so that she could see his smiling face.

"You won't be alone ya know. You'll make even more friends than just me in time. People will eventually look at you and say "wow! She's the most badass kunoichi out there!" and later on, who knows? I'll be standing with all your friends watching as you take the hokage hat." Replied Naruto in a happy tone as he softly rubbed the girls head with a small twinkle in his eye as he glanced over towards the hokage monument that was standing proud for all to see.

Holding his gaze at the fourth hokage for a brief moment, Naruto returned his eyes back towards Kasumi's cerulean blue ones, before giving her a wink.

"But you know, that's in a couple of years. So let's not get too carried away little miss hokage-sama." Remarked Naruto in a teasing tone, resulting in a punch to the chest as Kasumi huffed at him as she released her hold on Naruto.

"Hump! And here I was worried that you wouldn't have any other friends other than me when we got our Genin teams! Since everyone knows I'm totally better than you dattebane!" Shouted Kasumi in an overconfident tone, only to feel Naruto patting her head once more with a soft smile.

"Whatever you say Kasumi… How about you head home first? After all, it's your turn to cook." Remarked Naruto, watching as Kasumi's eyes widened before she bolted off.

"Nooooo! The chicken I left in the oven!" Screamed Kasumi as she disappeared from the clearing, leaving Naruto behind with a small snicker escaping his lips…

Well, not only a snicker as Naruto stared at the status page in front of him proudly.

 **Name: Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 11 [700 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 22000**

 **Chakra: 16500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 75**

 **DEX: 70**

 **INT: 65**

 **WIS: 80**

 **WEP: 10**

 **CHKC: 50**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind Release, Water Release.**

 **Traits:**

 **[Kyuubi Jinchuuriki: 1000 chakra points per level, Regeneration.]**

 **[Uzumaki: 4x increase in fuinjutsu learning rate.]**

 **[Adamantine Sealing Chains: Locked]**

 **Information: Kasumi Uzumaki is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Because of this, she is heavily disliked by a majority of the Konoha populace. Not only is Kasumi Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi however, but she is also the direct descendant of both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, those whom are her parents.**

Letting out a small sigh at the stats, Naruto released the status screen before glancing over towards his own notifications tab.

"For some reason, I think that Kasumi's stats will be dwarfed in a few seconds…" Muttered the teen, only to mentally open the notifications tab.

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

The pinging continued for well over a minute, resulting in Naruto attempting to tear off his own ears as he watched the constant status screen with "Ping!" appear in front of his eyes.

It was at this exact moment he knew, he would only hold at most twenty quests in the notifications tab. There was no way in hell he would allow it to stack up to this degree.

Eventually, the pinging sound stopped and so did the notifications. Instead, there was now a solid status floating in front of Naruto's eyes with two options for him to choose.

Accept or Decline.

Giving the options a hard stare, the teen decided to check his stats one more time before accepting the quests rewards. He wanted to know exactly how much his overall strengths would be boosted from the amount of quests he had completed, all of which were minor in his eyes at least.

"Status." Murmured the teen, watching as his notification screen shift over towards the right slightly, before his status screen appeared.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 3 [300 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 3000**

 **Chakra: 1500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 58**

 **DEX: 65**

 **CHKC: 98**

 **INT: 90**

 **WIS: 100**

 **WEP: 40**

 **LUK: 55**

 **Points: 15**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

Taking a gulp of air at how he managed to push his stats to such a high degree using only a few training exercises, the black haired teen closed his status screen before hovering over his quest screen.

"… _This is going to hurt…"_ Thought the teen as he swiftly brought his finger down onto the accept button…

 **PING!**

 **[14] You levelled up!**

 **[70] STR levelled up!**

 **[70] DEX levelled up!**

 **[70] CHKC levelled up!**

 **[70] INT levelled up!**

 **[70] WIS levelled up!**

 **[70] WEP levelled up!**

 **[70] LUK levelled up!**

 **[70] Points added!**

 **[1] Perk point available!**

 **[42] Skills levelled up! Check skill guide for specific skill upgrades!**

 **Quest points now added!**

 **[22] STR levelled up!**

 **[20] DEX levelled up!**

 **[30] CHKC levelled up!**

 **[55] INT levelled up!**

 **[40] WIS levelled up!**

 **[5] WEP levelled up!**

 **[10] LUK levelled up!**

 **Would you like to see your stats now?**

 **ACCPET/DECLINE.**

….

….

….

"Holy shit…" Was all Naruto could mutter as he looked at the screen. No, sorry. Looked was an understatement. Naruto full blown gaped as he tried to seemingly accept what he was experiencing.

He knew that while he had started off as nothing more than dirt, the game would make up for his lack of skills and speed up his growth, but to actually have jumps in skills this high? It was unbelievable! What would have happened should he had access to all his skills with this gaming ability added onto it? He would have been something akin to a deity. Or at least close to one with his skills and abilities being amped up by the game.

Raising a shaking finger up and pressing the accept button, Naruto watched as his new status screen appeared.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 17 [1400 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 17000**

 **Chakra: 8500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 150**

 **DEX: 155**

 **CHKC: 198**

 **INT: 215**

 **WIS: 210**

 **WEP: 115**

 **LUK: 135**

 **Points: 85**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

"… I'm not going to even question or even look into this further. I should head back home and call it a night. Lord knows that Kasumi's going to if I get back and her cooking gets cold." Muttered Naruto with a slight shiver trailing down his spine at the thought of an angry Kasumi.

Rolling his shoulders, the black haired academy student let out a small sigh, before disappearing with the wind, his presence now entirely gone to the world.

 **(Late at night – Kasumi's and Naruto's apartment.)**

"This is what I get for drinking too much water before bed… Kami I forgot how weak my bladder was when I was a kid." Grumbled Naruto in irritation as he let out a sigh of relief as he finished his business with the toilet, washing his hands in the tap right next to him briefly while giving his reflection of the bathroom mirror a small stare.

"Maybe I should do something with my hair? I could get it styled like the Naruto had it in Jiraiya book "the tales of the utterly gutsy Shinobi." Thought the teen with a small moment of thought running through his brain, before clearing his head with a small smile.

"I'll do it after I graduate… For the second time..." Muttered the shinobi, a small set of waterfall tears going down his face as he winced as his mind went towards his classes.

"Why are you somehow so boring Iruka-sensei?" Asked the teen rhetorically as he left the bathroom and silently made his way over towards the living room before glancing down towards the slightly messy table that had fuinjutsu scrolls scattered around.

Lowering himself and grabbing a hold of one of the scrolls, Naruto watched as a small status appeared in his vision.

 **New skill available!**

 **Would you like to absorb [Fuinjutsu: Intermediate LvL 1 scroll?]**

 **Yes/No?**

Letting a down trodden smile appear on his face, the teen pressed on the yes button, only to watch as the screen shook.

 **Must reach Lvl 100 on beginner fuinjutsu scroll.**

 **Current level: 79.**

Of course it was… It was simply ludicrous trying to level up fuinjutsu without the usage of shadow clones. Hell, the bare minimum amount of experience points he gained from practicing basic fuinjutsu seals like storage and explosive seals was about 100 – 500 EXP per scroll, each having taken a few minutes to write up do to his lack of bonus skills towards fuinjutsu.

And seeing as how level 79 required him to attain over 7900 points in fuinjutsu to level up, it would obviously take him a while. Even if he was a master at fuinjutsu before gaining the gamer ability.

On a side note, his own original fuinjutsu wouldn't work unless it was at the exact level he was now. And since basically all his fuinjutsu that he created in his own time was somewhere along the lines of high Intermediate to master level, he wouldn't be having any access to any of those for a while.

Letting out a tired sigh, the black haired teen lowered the scroll down onto the table before organising both his and Kasumi's fuinjutsu scrolls, the intermediate scroll being Kasumi's while the beginner scrolls were his own.

" _Lucky brat having that Uzumaki ability… She basically ha fuinjutsu growth rate added onto the natural talent she already probably had regarding fuinjutsu… Although it did cost me cleaning up for the whole month to convince the little bundle of energy to sit down and practice fuinjutsu at the start."_ Groaned the shinobi mentally for a moment, moving away from the table and towards the fridge, making sure to keep himself as quiet as he can since he didn't want to wake Kasumi up, since apparently she could sleep through anything other than him walking around at night.

Honestly, have a jutsu explode next to her and she'll stay asleep. Have him attempt to go to the toilet during the night? She wakes up with fury matched by no other.

Opening the fridge and grabbing a small bottle of water, Naruto quickly downed the chilled drink before giving out a relieved sigh as he felt the cool liquid travel through his body.

Having another gulp, the black haired kid then swiftly placed the bottle back into the fridge before shutting it as quietly as he possibly could, making sure the terror known as Kasumi hadn't been awoken from his nightly activity.

Straining his ears for a moment to hear whether or not there was movement within Kasumi's room, which was across from his own, the crimson eyed boy let out a small sigh of relief at the lack of movement, before narrowing his eyes.

 **Ping!**

 **Special New Quest: Uchiha Massacre!**

 **Description: The Uchiha clan is being killed because of a possible coup the leaders of the clan sought to have!**

 **Objective: Save some Uchiha's!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Sharingan perk added to perk list.**

 **Friendly/honoured status to saved Uchiha.**

 **Hated relationship status to ? And ?**

 **2000 EXP for completion.**

 **Accept/Decline?**

"Guess I'm going to be saving the Uchiha clan." Muttered the young man as he quickly opened his inventory before selecting his usual attire to replace his sleepwear.

Moving over towards the window, the teen opened it silently before jumping up onto the ledge.

Turning his head around, Naruto gave his small home a smile, before bouncing off into the night, the curtains from the window softly swaying into the breeze.

 **(Night – Uchiha compound.)**

Blood… Oh kami was there blood, there was enough blood to easily fill up a small lake up to the very brim with the amount splattered all over both the walls and ground at the entrance of the Uchiha compound.

How in god's name hasn't anyone noticed this massacre yet? It didn't seem possible from Naruto's crouched position on the Uchiha clan's compound stone gate as he surveyed the area.

Pinching his nose a bit, Naruto winced at the stench of corpses that littered the entrance and nearby buildings before taking in a deep breath through his mouth, relaxing his body for a brief moment before moving his hand away from his nose, allowing the scent of the bodies to waft through his nostrils once more.

Kami he hated his younger body at that very moment. While he had easily witnessed things much more gruesome, some of which he had caused, his body hadn't been used to the experience, thus the feeling of bile attempting to rise up his throat, only to get forcefully shoved back down.

" _From the looks of it… There might not be any Uchiha left to save…"_ Thought Naruto in sadness as he swiftly began to bounce along the roof top of clan buildings, straining his ears to the sound of any movement that would lead him to anyone.

All he got from it was an eerie silence. No footsteps, no screams of terror, no begging pleas… Just nothing… And honestly? That was more horrifying than anything he could currently experience…

That was until he heard a shout and scream.

Narrowing his gaze, the boy flew through the air, his body free as he jumped and ran throughout the clan, the silence only helping him find those whom he had heard the scream.

It hadn't taken long for the boy to arrive at the general location he had heard the shout.

Now however, there was once more pure silence as Naruto landed on the cold hard ground of the forest that surrounded the clan compound.

"There's a struggle here… That's something at least." Muttered Naruto as he crouched down slightly as a small tiny puddle of blood as seen at the base of a tree, its dark oak base being a perfect colour to contrast against the blood stain.

" _It's wet… So not too long ago whoever was here moved away… Ok, this gives me time…"_ Thought Naruto as he shut his eyes.

 **[Detect]** Grunted the shinobi, his mind's eye opening up to the area around him as he was frozen in place as his mind took in all the information.

And once he was done taking the information? He snapped his eyes open and began to dash across the forest, his body abusing the new speed he had acquired from his levelling as he moved.

It was safe to say, it hadn't taken him all that long to come upon the sight of what appeared to be two Uchiha huddled up against another tree in fear of their life from what appeared to be a lone anbu stalking his way over towards them.

Narrowing his eyes as he perched himself up on the tree across from them, Naruto let out a small breath of air, his voice being covered by the slight whistle of the wind going through the forest.

 **[Observe]** Naruto muttered as he watched the status screen appear in his vision.

 **Name: Rysuki**

 **Title: Root shinobi.**

 **Level: 45 [3250 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 22500**

 **Chakra: 6750**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 320**

 **DEX: 260**

 **INT: 230**

 **WIS: 200**

 **WEP: 150**

 **CHKC: 280**

 **LUK: 60**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth Release.**

 **Traits:**

 **[Root shinobi: Higher pain tolerance]**

 **[Earth Release [Intermediate]: Earth release techniques are 1.5x stronger than usual]**

 **Information: Root shinobi directed by Danzo Shimura. Rysuki has above average strength and a potent, but rather untrained earth release that could possibly rival Iwa's strongest earth users should he, Rysuki, train in the elemental arts more diligently.**

"… _You have got to be shitting me…"_ Thought Naruto with a glare as he watched the man now stop in his tracks… Before turning around, his eyes peering through is mask as he directly made eye contact with Naruto.

Not moments after the two connected their eyes did Naruto jump from his perch and up into the air as he glanced back towards the tree he just jumped off of, only to widen his eyes as he watched the root shinobi simply cleave the tree in two with his bare fist.

"Ok! So I'm definitely not getting hit by that guy." Joked Naruto as he landed in front of the two Uchiha, before turning his head over towards them with a small smile… Before freezing in place as he recognised one of the two Uchiha, whom of which were staring up at him with confusion, fear and bewilderment.

"Naruto?" Asked the smaller of the two huddled Uchiha, resulting in a sweat drop from Naruto as he looked away and back to his opponent, a small shiver going up his spine as he watched the silent root ninja give him a frozen stare from behind his mask.

Glaring at the root ninja, Naruto got into his stance.

"Hey asshole! You know that it's wrong picking on girls don't you? What? Your mother didn't teach you that?" Remarked Naruto as he continued to hold his gaze down at the root shinobi, who simply crossed his arms.

"Naruto Hayabusa… You are a thorn and a blessing in my master's side. I will give you one chance to join me, or die where you stand. Leaving the weapon to be on its own once more." Spoke the root Nin, his tone being dead and flat, just like his stare.

Narrowing his eyes once more, the black haired kid could only acknowledge why he was both a thorn and a blessing in Danzo's eyes.

After all, he was basically helping Kasumi get stronger and tying her loyalties over towards Konoha in the process, thus the blessing portion. But then he was also a thorn since he basically reduced the chance of Danzo being able to manipulate Kasumi indirectly to join his cause.

That didn't help since he couldn't make a direct attempt either, since the third hokage basically had his eye on Kasumi like a hawk whenever he could. So now Danzo had to wait for either he died, or Hiruzen the third hokage did.

Naruto's money was on the third hokage to pass on before him however. Might be a dickish thing to say, but between himself and Hiruzen he was sure the old monkey would kick the bucket first.

Returning his focus on the root ninja, Naruto lowered his hand over towards his pocket, before taking in a deep breathe, relaxing his muscles slightly…

 **[Shuriken Barrage]**

Moments later tens of shuriken's flew towards the root ninja, who quickly pulled out his tanto blade that laid diagonally across his waist, before he began to deflect the shuriken's as quickly as he could, a few managing to graze him while one dug itself into his left shoulder.

However, Naruto wasn't done yet as he began to fly through hand seals.

" **Kawarimi no jutsu!"** Shouted Naruto, expelling a good bit of chakra to switch himself with the shuriken that had originally dug itself into the root shinobi's body.

Now appearing on the ninja's body, which pushed him on balance due to Naruto's new weight being pressed against him, with the help of chakra sticking Naruto's body on to the root ninja's shoulder, Naruto began to smash his fist against the ninja's head in a vain attempt to cause enough damage to not only break through the mask, but also cause the ninja to be disorientated enough that he himself could somehow take advantage of.

It wasn't to be however as Naruto felt a hand wrap itself on the back of his clothing before flinging him off towards a tree, which Naruto's back smacked itself upon leaving an expression of pain riding up Naruto's face as he opened his eyes after having them shut from the original impact, only to widen as his mouth opened itself as Naruto let out a silent scream as he felt the root ninja's knee dig into his gut, pinning him against the tree.

It didn't end there however, the second the root ninja let his knee start to fall he quickly replaced the knee to Naruto's gut with a fist. Then a kick. Then another fist, then followed by a throw, sending Naruto's body sprawling against the forest floor, the Uchiha simply frozen as they watched the black haired, crimson eyed boy basically get bashed to death.

" _FUUUUUUUUUCK! If it wasn't for this gamer thing helping me keep calm and not allowing my bones to break, I'm sure my lungs would have been punctured by my ribs by now."_ Thought Naruto with a wince as the pain continued to tear through his body for a few more moments as Naruto pushed himself up and off the ground, mentally noticing his health bar being in the lower half from the onslaught.

" _I can't hold back against this guy. I'm going to have to be unorthodox here and use a few more jutsu that I shouldn't if I'm going to survive this."_ Muttered Naruto mentally as he turned his head before ducking as a tanto sailed above his head, impaling itself onto another tree behind the young kid.

However, Naruto hadn't had the time to focus and that as he ducked and dodged the root ninja's attacks with his body getting grazes here and there due to his rather small stature.

It came to an end however as Naruto got a kick to the gut, sending him back once more as he scrapped against the ground with his feet trying to balance himself as he continued to glare up at the older ninja.

"Is… Is that all you got…" Gloated Naruto with a small smirk as he weakly brought up his hands into a stance, only to wince as he blocked a single fist by crossing his arms just in time.

Using all of his strength, the shinobi in training pushed the root ninja back slightly, before bringing both his hands down to his pockets.

 **[Multi – Shuriken barrage]**

And with that, two sets of ten flew directly at the root ninja, who now had to jump back in order to quickly reduce the likely hood of impalement.

Sadly, he was only centimetres away from Naruto when he had activated the technique, and while not the speed of a jonin throwing the weapons, they were the speed of a chunin.

So it didn't help all too much when the root shinobi jumped back in an attempt to give him some space while he pulled out a lone kunai to help him deflect the throwing stars.

It didn't end there however as just as the root ninja pulled out his kunai, Naruto had finished going through his own handsigns.

" **Wind Release: Gale Palm!"** Shouted Naruto with wind blasting around him as the two dozen or so shuriken now blitzed themselves into the root ninja, who only widened his eyes behind his mask moments before the shuriken dug into his form, sending him toppling to the ground dead within seconds after the encounter…

Or at least that's what Naruto would have believe had he not been watching as the health bar of the root ninja not stopped just before it fully disappeared.

Having a sneaky suspicion that the root ninja and what he was doing. And with a quick use of his observe, he was affirmed in his belief.

Turning his head slightly over towards the two Uchiha, who were looking at him with awe, Naruto began to go through handsigns, hoping that one of the two would know what he was telling them to do through sign language.

It seemed the older one did almost instantly, however, as she shifted slightly to ask him why Naruto slowly began to move through hand seals once more, this time giving the older Uchiha a glance as he moved his hands slowly on purpose for her to catch up.

Considering that Naruto had saved the two Uchiha, the one who understood what Naruto asked of her decided to go along with his idea, moving her hands through a set of handsigns as well.

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball!"** Shouted the female Uchiha, her voice firm as she sent a large fireball towards the prone root ninja's body, which twitched for a brief moment before Naruto added onto the fireballs power.

" **Wind Release: Gale Palm!"** Finished off Naruto with a shout as his wind was directed into the fireball that was sailing towards the prone root nin, before he suddenly sprung off the ground, his form now being a darkish brown, only to get the brunt of the technique directly into his form, which soon disappeared into the orange house sized fireball than burned everything in its direction before finally exploding a few metres from the clearing.

As Naruto waited silently to make sure the root ninja had been indeed killed, he didn't pay all too much attention towards the two Uchiha who now began to make their way over towards him.

Waiting till they were just a metre away, Naruto turned his head slightly before giving the two a smile.

"Hey there Sayuri. Who's you beautiful friend there?" Asked Naruto with a cheeky grin as he gave the two girls a stare that gave off a small twinkle within his eyes.

 **And with that, this chapter is over. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next update will begin when we hit 80 + Reviews. Sooo yeah. Catch you guys later.**

 *** Note points gained reduced from 10 Per Level to 5 Per Level - 16/07/18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, yep not dead. Hope you enjoy. Remember to ask questions in the review if you want something answered or give me a PM in to which I will reply. Laters, have fun reading.**

 **1: Is Naruto Kasumi's older brother figure or something else?**

 **A: At this point, Naruto cannot see her in any other way, remember, this is a guy who's mentally older than those of his current bodies generation. So while he could possibly see people in his age group in that sort of way, something very drastic would have to happen for him to think along the lines of liking a girl of his own "age group".**

 **2: Not another Uchiha pair, and is he going to be using his wires like he did in previous fics?**

 **A: Haha don't worry I don't plan to have Naruto "get with" and Uchiha girls… At least for now. As for whether or not Naruto will be using his wires, most likely not. If he does, at all, it would be sparingly alongside other weapons.**

 **3: Will Naruto gain a summoning contract?**

 **A: Probably later on in the story.**

 **4: Is Sasuke a girl?**

 **A: No, he does have a younger twin sister though.**

 **5: Will Naruto learn rasengan and sage mode early?**

 **A: Well… Naruto could possibly learn the two early, or he may not. Really it depends on how the story goes at the moment.**

 **6: Will Naruto graduate early or will he be S-rank by graduation.**

 **A: Don't worry I have different ways to limit Naruto's growth rate, or rather his level so don't think this will be an instant godlike story.**

 **7: Will some stats give percent bonuses?**

 **A: That will be a hard no. The problem with percent bonuses is that no one uses them, and I'm not going to lie, I will probably forget about them as well. That's why I like whole numbers for the gamer idea. Easier to work with, and each stat has purpose and meaning.**

 **8: Naruto's growth.**

 **A: You'll have to read to find out.**

 **9: Can Naruto buy back his abilities?**

 **A: Bloodlines? Yes. Certain skills? Yes. Past techniques and abilities like Yang release, Yin release, Yin-Yang release and Yang-nature release etc. nope.**

 **10: Commit suicide.**

 **A: Well… That's not very nice… Pretty mean thing to say to a stranger dude… But I will politely decline that option you have presented to me.**

 **Anywho enjoy the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

 **[Gamer] gamer commands and techniques.**

Don't own Naruto.

"Now, Now Umi-chan what did I say about blindly rushing an opponent?" Joked a grinning Naruto as he simply twisted his body to the side, dodging the blond haired girls attack before swiftly jumping back a few meters with little to no difficulty as he watched the young girl give him a rather deathly glare.

"Dammit Naru-kun! I will get a hit on you today!" Shouted Kasumi with irritation flowing through her voice as she once more attempted to charge towards Naruto, only to find herself once again missing, only this time finding Naruto crouched alongside the base of a tree trunk with his jaw being propped up by his fist.

Looking around the field blankly, Naruto shook his head at the amount of wanton destruction his cute little sibling had done in an attempt to defeat him, before letting out a snicker as he did a small cartwheel on the tree's base, avoiding a rather strong punch from Kasumi, who had managed to dig her fist into the tree's trunk.

"Well that wasn't all that nice Kasu-chan! What has the tree ever done to you?" Remarked Naruto in a rather childish voice as he propelled himself off the tree trunk and across the field with ease, before watching as Kasumi ripped her fist from the tree, a small bit of blood dripping down her knuckles before drying out as the Kyuubi healed the girl within moments.

" _Honestly… I'm kinda surprised she still doesn't notice the extra healing she gets from her bijuu… Oh well, it won't be long before either I tell her about her being a jinchuuriki or the old man will."_ Thought Naruto with a rather sombre tone mentally as he twisted his body, dodging the girls straight jab to his face, before quickly grabbing the girls extended arm in a quick and rather fluid motion before dragging the girl across from him, thus taking away her ability to stand properly, which in tail.

CRACK!

… Helped him land a rather swift knee to the girl's mid-section before throwing the girl away with the same arm he had grabbed not moments ago.

Watching as Kasumi flew across the field, Naruto couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he watched his young sibling fix herself mid-flight as she adjusted herself into a roll before kicking off the ground and directly back towards him.

Smirking Naruto watched as the girl charged, her anger having reached her peak, at least before she would start drawing the kyuubi's chakra, before placing his hands up just as the sound of ringing rang throughout the clearing.

"And that's time Umi-chan. Sorry to say, but it looks like you still haven't been able to land a clean hit on me." Chuckled Naruto in a joyful manner as he stared directly at the fist of the young girl no longer than a mere centimetre away from his nose.

Grinning as he looked at the eyes of the blond haired girl, who was giving him a tired smile, Naruto watched as Kasumi lowered her fist to her side… Before dropping down to the ground with a huff, the sweat on her forehead being very clear and visible to Naruto's naked eye.

Although that wasn't the only thing Naruto could see either.

 **Name: Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Level: 27**

Giving the girl a proud smile, Naruto glanced up towards the clear blue sky for a moment… Before letting a chuckle escape from his lips as he moved over towards Kasumi's side, before propping himself down beside her, drawing a small smile from Kasumi who twisted herself so that she was laying her head on Naruto's lap, much to the raven haired teens amusement.

Rubbing the girl's slightly wet hair softly, Naruto couldn't force the grin that was on his face to disappear as he continued to look at Kasumi.

"… You know Kasumi… I don't think I can be more proud of you yet ya know…" Muttered Naruto softly as he returned his gaze back up towards the sky, his voice seamlessly traveling throughout the empty training ground as he could simply feel the warm stare coming from the girl resting on his lap.

Letting a soft sigh, Naruto returned his gaze back over towards the young girl before locking eyes with her, his smile being reflected by Kasumi.

"I remember years ago when you had originally asked me to help you train, and I cant say anything more other than I'm proud of where you are now. Not only have you gotten stronger, you've also grown up pretty mature and intelligent while also not changing who you are… Its good to see if anything." Murmured Naruto softly as he looked down towards the girl, who was now trying to bury her head into his leg, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment escaping from his lips, however, that did nothing to stop the girl from giving him a rather cute, if muffled, giggle.

Turning her head, Naruto watched as the blue eyed girl gave him a bright smile.

"Jeez Naru-kun… Sometimes you're so weird, it's like you're older than you should be dattebane!" Chuckled Kasumi, getting a small sweat drop from Naruto as he felt his eye twitch at being called old.

Had his body reflected his actual age he would be in his, at max, mid-twenties. However, before Naruto could comment, Kasumi continued.

"But… I'm… Glad we met ya know! I'm glad you came to stay with me at home and I'm super grateful that you helped me train to where I am today… Because frankly… I don't know where I would be without you dattebane." Spoke Kasumi in a soft tone, as she stared up at Naruto, who gave her a beaming smile.

"I'm glad we met as well Kasumi." Chuckled Naruto as he rubbed the girl's hair once more, before letting out a rather tired sigh as he looked towards the village.

"Well Kasumi, what do you say about getting some ramen?" Asked Naruto in a rather bland tone, only to suddenly feel the weight shifted off his leg before he found himself being dragged by the blond haired girl towards the village at speed which would shock most Genin and Chunin.

"Hurry up Naru-kun! Let's have some ramen!" Screamed the girl in joy, as she seemingly began to run as fast as her legs could take her, dragging along a smiling Naruto behind her…

At least… She was before Naruto quickly scooped her up in a bridal carry as he dashed towards the village, the young girls screams of joy echoing through the training ground the two had been residing in minutes ago, leaving a silent training ground behind the two.

 **(Ichiraku Ramen)**

"Nee-chan! I need ramen on the double!" Chirped a happy Kasumi as Naruto walked through the curtain flaps still holding the adorable little blond within his arms, something that Ayame giggled at as it had become something of an uncommon thing.

Giving the younger girl a smile, Ayame giggled into her hand before moving her glance over towards Naruto, who gave her a small smirk.

"I'm guessing you already know my order huh Ay-a-me-chan?" Questioned Naruto with his smirk growing in size as the ramen waitress gained a small blush before nodding to herself as she left the counter and moved towards the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Naruto placing down a grinning Kasumi on a seat before propping himself down on one.

Sitting down, Naruto couldn't shake his head a bit as he let out a small chuckle.

"Ah Ayame-chan is so cute." Muttered Naruto wistfully, only to wince as he saw Kasumi give him a small pout from the corner of his eye.

Quickly giving the girl a hug, Naruto rubbed his cheek affectionately against Kasumi's.

"But no one can compare to my adorable Umi-chan! Whose cuteness knows no bounds!" Cheered Naruto as he could seemingly feel the heat emanating from Kasumi's face as she choked on air as she pushed him away from his hug with a massive blush covering the entirety of her face.

"Ba-baka! Don't embarrass me dammit!" Yelled Kasumi as she turned her head away from with a huff, resulting in the black haired teen trying to stifle his laughter as he watched the young girl try be mad at him.

But a single head rub and the young girl would be jumping into his bed wanting to spend the night with her "Naru-kun."

Kasumi was really an adorable girl in his eyes… Which was why he could already feel the amount of pain he would be giving other guys in a few years when they try to hit on her.

It will be a cold day in hell when Naruto willingly lets anyone hit on his adorable blond. Especially after spending years watching her grow up into a splendid woman.

" _Or at least Chibi-woman."_ Thought Naruto with a smile as he glanced over towards Kasumi, who was giving him sidelong glances before staring at something else the moment it looked like he was about to catch her.

Unfortunately for the young girl it would be years before she could ever glance at him discreetly without his knowledge.

" _Yet even having the skills that I do I'm forced to follow a set of rules this time."_ Thought Naruto grimly as he glanced up above his head.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Level: 20 [Locked]**

His level had been locked the moment it had hit level twenty. Originally this had confused him as he had no clue as to why it had happened but with a little bit of help, or more so pleading, the game had given him the answer…

 **Due to overall purpose of the game. Your character will not be able to exceed more than a single rank of levels. As such, until a rank is warranted, there will limits as to how much power and abilities the gamer may possess.**

To sum it up in the easiest term possible. Because he was an academy student, he could only max out his level at the highest Genin level possible… Which was twenty.

So, using the help menu, he was able to figure out the strengths and overall levels for the ranks provided.

 **Civilians: Lvl 1 – Lvl 5**

 **Academy Students: Lvl 1 – Lvl 10**

 **Genin: Lvl 10 – Lvl 20**

 **Chunin: Lvl 20 – Lvl 40**

 **Jonin: Lvl 40 – Lvl 60**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Well… At least some of the ranks provided. He had noticed ANBU had actually been a rank, but the rank, rather than fluctuating between a certain amounts of levels was actually something that started at LvL 20 and progressed on limitlessly without end…

So, if he, Naruto, really wanted to lose his supposed limit, he could simply join ANBU… But that would mean he wouldn't be as close with Kasumi, thus failing his quest of a falcon leading the fox. Something that he wasn't willing to do.

Either way, this ranking system only allowed him to achieve the max level of the rank above his current one. Considering he was an academy student, he could at most only reach the max level of Genin, the rank above his own.

Another "Benefit" of his regarding his locked level? Quests became more scarce, but not only did they become scarce, they also reduced the rewards he would claim alongside the amount of experience points he would now be accumulating over under his quest tab just sitting at the edge of his vision.

Finally, the last thing it did was drastically reduce the amount of points he could gain for his stats from training. Meaning, it was now next to impossible to level himself up.

Bright side though? The teen's skills were left alone. Meaning he could still advance himself in some major degree.

Still it wasn't fun for the black haired teen, especially when he woke up every morning with his level having been locked for the past few years.

But enough of that, Kasumi was giving the teen a rather shy look.

Snapping his attention over towards Kasumi, Naruto gave the red tipped girl a smile.

"Trust me Kasumi, you will do fine during the Genin test for tomorrow. Wasn't the whole point of training today to sharpen your skills in preparation of the test tomorrow?" Asked Naruto in a rhetorical way as he gave the girl a small wink, only to be punched in the shoulder by said girl.

Huffing, Kasumi looked away for a moment, before giving the black haired teen a smile.

"Fair enough Naru… It's just that… What if somehow I screw up? What happens if Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei say that I failed because I didn't do the regular bunshin instead of the elemental one you helped me learn?" Muttered Kasumi as her genuine smile had shifted over towards a strained one.

Narrowing his eyes slightly for a moment, the teen soon was rubbing his hand against the girl's soft blonde hair before a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Well then we'll tell the old man that you did a more difficult bunshin jutsu than the standard useless one and how apparently you failed from doing so." Remarked Naruto softly as he removed his hand from the blonde girl's hair, only to watch as Kasumi gave him a beaming toothy smile before her mouth started to water as an incredible aroma began to drift into the two teen's attention.

Turning their eyes over towards the counter, both academy students couldn't help but mentally cheer as Ayame handed both Kasumi and Naruto their bowls, before digging in, Naruto giving Ayame a subtle compliment which caused the lady to blush as she went to get the rest of the bowls for the two young teens.

It honestly didn't take long for the two to finish their meals before giving the beautiful young lady a joyful thank you before leaving the stand to return home. The two teens knowing that tomorrow was the day they would graduate and become Genin of the hidden leaf.

 **(Later that night)**

"Naru… Are you awake?" Asked a voice softly in the night, drawing Naruto's attention as he slowly opened his eyes before glancing down towards his chest where he was greeted with a blob of golden yellow and red tipped hair.

Smiling softly Naruto began to rub Kasumi's hair softly.

"Yeah… Is something wrong Umi-chan?" Asked Naruto softly as he felt the girl shuffle herself a bit under the covers before wrapping herself even closer towards his own body for a moment.

"Will… Will we be together like this after we become Genin?" Asked the girl softly, trying in vain to keep her tone of voice nice and steady.

However, Naruto already knew that she was scared. Hell, he could practically feel the emotion radiating from Kasumi as he would normally feel the joy that would come from the young girl.

Removing his hand from Kasumi's head, Naruto swiftly brought the girl in closer towards him, his arm now having wrapped around her now shaking shoulder, before holding her close as he lowered his chin to the crown of the girls head.

"Honestly? I don't know about what will happen between the two of us after we become Genin… But I can say this… Every night that the two of us aren't on a mission will be like this. That will never change. I will make sure that when we are together, it will be as it had been for the past few years. You are my precious person Kasumi. Nothing will change that." Muttered Naruto softly as he gave the girl a small kiss at the top of her head.

Kasumi had said nothing and hadn't responded to what Naruto said for a few moments… Before she turned her head to look directly towards Naruto's eyes. Her cerulean blue eyes were sporting tears that were slowly going down her face as she looked towards him, however, the tears themselves weren't that of sadness… But rather happiness as she continued to bask in Naruto's presence.

Finally getting the courage in her heart, the young girl moved forward slightly and gave Naruto a small peck to the cheek before snuggling herself back against Naruto's chest.

"Thank you Naru-kun… For being with me…" Muttered the girl before swiftly falling asleep, leaving a slightly bewildered Naruto awake… Before the teen shook his head and gave the girl herself a small peck to the crown of her head once more, before he himself had decided to go back to bed, the conversation being presented in his mind as his thoughts turned into dreams as to what would happen between the two when they became Genin.

" _Either way… I will still look after you Kasumi… That's a promise… Of… A… Life… Time…"_ Thought Naruto as he finally drifted off to sleep, a sincere expression appearing on his face as the moon glowed within the night.

 **(The next day)**

"Umi-chan! Hurry up! Your breakfast is going to get cold." Moaned out Naruto tiredly as he relaxed on his chair at the table with an empty plate before glancing over towards the bedroom where he could hear the sound of Kasumi shuffling around trying to get ready for the Genin exams.

Chuckling, Naruto began to stretch his back for a few seconds, before grunting out in joy as he felt his back let out a satisfying crack before slouching in his seat, his head laying against his forearms as he watched the bedroom door slam wide open, revealing a frenzied looking Kasumi.

Giving the girl a small smirk, Naruto couldn't hold back his comment.

"Well doesn't someone look adorable in their outfit?" Chuckled Naruto as he watched Kasumi give him a small huff as she made her way to the table before plopping herself down across from Naruto, giving the black haired teen a tiny glare.

"I thought this would make me look badass not adorable!" Shrieked the girl in an annoyed tone, getting a laugh from Naruto as his eyes couldn't hold back the mirth in his gaze.

" _Black shinobi leggings wrapped in orange bandages towards the ankles with a rather tight dark orange kimono type top that stops just past the girls waist alongside what appears to be a mesh top underneath… Not bad Kasumi, not bad as far as practical wear goes, but it doesn't make you look to serious… Or maybe it does and I'm just too much of a sibling to her to think of Kasumi as anything other than adorable."_ Thought Naruto briefly as he eyed the girl's attire, before nodding slightly.

"Well to be fair your amazing nii-san over here always finds you adorable so yup." Remarked Naruto in a joking manner, getting a groan from Kasumi as she aimed her chopsticks at his face, a single piece of egg being held.

"Well it doesn't matter since I do look badass- Hey! That was my egg!" Shouted Kasumi as she watched Naruto eat the egg held within her chopsticks with a smile.

Shrugging as he moved back into his seat, the teen chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I thought you were offering Umi-chan." Replied Naruto with a teasing grin, getting a deadpan look from Kasumi, who simply returned to eating her meal, which was mainly consisted of meats, eggs and a small bowl of rice on the side.

Letting out a sigh, the girl rubbed her forehead tiredly as she watched Naruto continue to chuckle at her.

" _Naru-kun is a pain."_ Thought the girl in a mirthless tone, before shaking her head as her eyes began to sparkle as she glanced over towards Naruto once more.

" _But… He does look cool with his new clothes. Black shinobi top along with long cargo black pants held with white tape, and what looks like a white kunai holster… Oh that's what I forgot to grab._ " Thought the girl suddenly as she looked towards her own legs, before sweat dropping as she quickly mowed down her breakfast before rushing back into her room, looking for her own weapons holster, leaving behind a smiling Naruto as he glanced over towards the clock in the corner of the room.

Seeing the time, Naruto let out a yawn before standing himself up before moving himself over towards the front of the apartment where he then began to place his black ANBU based shoes on.

Turning his head, Naruto watched as Kasumi appeared with her now set Kunai and shuriken holster fastened to her right leg.

Getting her own black shinobi sandals on, Kasumi hopped over towards Naruto, who was holding the door open for the young girl.

Giving a quick thanks, the girl waited for the teen to lock up the apartment before heading off silently towards the academy.

As the two walked through the streets of Konoha, the distinct sound of murmurs had managed to hit Kasumi's ears as she and Naruto walked.

" _Why would that boy be willing to live with 'it'? Wouldn't it be safer for the boy to live with his kin?"_ Whispered a woman across the street to her friend, who was nodding in agreeance before moving along with their day, but not before sending her a small glare.

Something which Kasumi simply ignored in favour of moving closer towards Naruto and wrapping his arm between her own, getting a raised eyebrow from the teen who shook his head with a small chuckle leaving his lips.

Moving his head lower towards Kasumi's, not by much as the girl was actually quite tall, Naruto began to whisper in her ear.

" _Don't worry about what the old lady and the others say. You are my precious person and it's for that reason I'd rather stay with you than anyone else."_ Whispered Naruto softly, getting a smile from the girl who looked up to him with joy swimming in her cerulean blue eyes.

Laying her head against Naruto's arm, the girl couldn't help but giggle.

" _Thanks Naru-kun."_ Whispered the girl back as she seemed to no longer be able to hear anyone in the street whispering about her.

Of course, there was a reason for that…

And that was because the moment someone was about to even speak anything bad about Kasumi… Their eyes met with Naruto's own pair.

And it wasn't the regular crimson eyes they saw… No…

It was a pair of sharingan eyes with three tomoe.

This had immediately shut them up as they did NOT want to fuck with one of the few remaining "Uchiha" around.

Of course, unknown to them, Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he heard the term "Uchiha" as he remembered the day where he had "unlocked" the sharingan as if it had been yesterday.

" _There really was no other way to explain why I was so good."_ Thought Naruto mirthlessly as his eyes seemed to glaze over as his mind went back a few years.

 **(Flashback – Night of the Uchiha massacre)**

" _Hey there Sayuri. Who's you beautiful friend there?" Asked Naruto with a cheeky grin as he gave the two girls a stare that gave off a small twinkle within his eyes._

 _While on the outside he appeared calm, Naruto was internally sweating bullets after bullets as he stared at the two Uchiha girls giving him a rather focused look._

" _How the hell am I going to explain how I could do that?" Shouted Naruto internally as he watched the shock seem to bleed away from their faces. However, before Naruto could get a word in, he suddenly heard a ping._

 _ **Ping!**_

 _ **Special Quest: Uchiha Massacre!**_

 _ **Description: The Uchiha clan is being killed because of a possible coup the leaders of the clan sought to have!**_

 _ **Objective: Save some Uchiha's!**_

 _ **Rewards:**_

 _ **Sharingan perk added to perk list.**_

 _ **Friendly/honoured status to saved Uchiha.**_

 _ **Hated relationship status to ? And ?**_

 _ **2000 EXP for completion.**_

 _ **Quest Complete!**_

 _ **Perks and points are now allocated!**_

 _Blinking mentally, Naruto grinned as he quickly formulated a plan in his mind._

" _Perks!" Shouted Naruto mentally, only to immediately widen his eyes as a massive list soon appeared across from his face._

 _He had to forcefully hold himself back from gulping at what he saw._

" _Elemental Master? Mokuton? Bone release? Sensory abilities? Kami there's so much to choose from…" Thought Naruto before noticing most, if not nearly all of the options had been greyed out, only leaving a few available._

 _One of the few… Had been the sharingan…_

 _Gritting his teeth, Naruto quickly mentally selected the eye._

 _ **Would you like to use your Perk Point to gain the sharingan?**_

 _ **Yes/No?**_

 _Not thinking any more about it, he mentally selected the yes option… Before immediately gritting his teeth as he shut his eyes in pain as he felt his body… Changing, as if he was now gaining the DNA required to activate the sharingan naturally._

 _Luckily enough, while he would later find out that his blood and DNA did slightly change, it hadn't changed his outward appearance at all, something he was more than happy about._

 _Letting out a small sigh of relief, the young student slowly began to open his eyes towards the other two Uchiha, before a small gasp escaped from their lips as they met Naruto's stare with their own… Except this time…_

 _Naruto's eyes were that of the sharingan with a single tomoe held within each eye, slowly, ever so slowly, rotating his pupil._

"… _Sharingan…" The two girls muttered, only for Naruto to faint not long after._

 _Seemed there was a downside to having his body's DNA change after all._

 **(Flashback end)**

Sighing at all the trouble of him now being classified as an "Uchiha" Naruto was left with a minor, but rather still painful headache that came from that event.

The two Uchiha he had saved told the hokage what happened after they rushed him and themselves to the hospital, which they did a blood check to confirm whether or not he was actually an Uchiha, which came out positive, before Naruto met with the elderly Kage face to face.

Lucky for him however, Kasumi had barged into the room and helped ease the situation.

Bless his adorable blonde and her big heart. The old man had conceded and he managed to continue with his situation like any other day.

Of course at least before he was greeted by the villagers on a daily basis with pity because of the downfall of "his" clan.

However, he was the only Uchiha that was getting pity while Sasuke and Sayuri now became something akin to the princes and princesses of Konoha.

Although you couldn't exactly tell that as they treated everyone like nothing, at least in Sasuke's case that is. Sayuri however treated everyone normally, only with the slightest change that she seemed to keep her eyes on him a lot more during the academy classes.

Speaking of Uchiha however, his eyes shone slightly as he actually spotted an Uchiha now.

The girl, a few years older than himself and Kasumi stood quite tall in comparison to the two. Standing at about the height of about 5'6, the girl had long brown hair stretching the the upper portion of her back with two long bangs framing the sides of her face which held a soft smile.

Like most Uchiha, the young lady had a pair of onyx black eyes, although she did have a small beauty mark just under her right eye.

Following that, the girl wore a simple Uchiha branded outfit, which consisted off a long purple sleeved top, which moved into a pair of regular black shinobi pants with sandals.

Seeing as how the cheery girl gave both himself and Kasumi a wave, the younger duo returned the favour, gaining a larger smile from the older girl as she stood in front of the two for a moment…

Before glomping Kasumi with a giggle.

"Kasu-chan! You look so cute!" Cheered the girl happily as she strangled the younger blond girl in her cleavage, which Naruto would say was pretty large in Uchiha terms being around a C-cup, before turning her attention over towards him with a smile that Naruto would think hurt the young woman's face.

"And if it isn't Naru-kun himself. How have you been?" Asked the lady, getting a smile from Naruto as he shook his head as he glanced over towards the still choking Kasumi, who was moving her head around the older girl's cleavage to attempt to get some air.

Returning his gaze back towards the lady, Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I've been pretty good actually Izumi-chan. How's looking after the emo and Sayuri?" Asked Naruto, not even bothered by the tiny pout Izumi sent him before shrugging it off with a smile.

"Oh you know this and that. The two of them are definitely committed to grow stronger than ever, especially Sasuke… But I don't think his reasons are all that good to be honest." Muttered Izumi sadly as she glanced down with a soft, but rather sombre smile towards Kasumi, who was now taking in an exaggerated gasp of air as she managed to escape the older Uchiha girl's breasts.

"Air!" Shouted Kasumi in joy, only to find herself place once more in the older woman's breasts as she exclaimed "Kawii" at Kasumi, resulting in a sweat drop from Naruto.

" _Honestly, I really have no clue as to what I should be doing in this situation."_ Remarked the teen blandly before sigh at what Izumi mentioned before.

"… The emo's goal is to "avenge" the clan by killing Itachi isn't it?" Asked Naruto in a rhetorical tone, getting a small smile from Izumi as she continued to hold Kasumi, forgetting that the girl was in need of air as she looked over towards Naruto.

"Yeah… Why can't he have a different goal… I mean, why would he put his attention there when he still has family here? All I know is… I don't want Sasuke to be another victim to Itachi… But Sasuke's goal basically puts him on a collision with Itachi one way or another." Muttered Izumi softly, only to get a soft pat from Naruto as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry Izumi. One day Itachi will face justice for what he had done. But that day isn't at this moment. Just focus on your life and your family and live your days happily ok." Replied Naruto softly as he rubbed the taller girls back slowly, before being suddenly glomped as Kasumi had been.

Ignoring the slight "I'm free!" coming from Kasumi, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he felt the wonders of Izumi's breasts against his face.

What? He was in his mid-late twenties mentally and he was stuffed inside of a hormonal teenage body. Sue him for enjoying this.

"Awwwww! You know Naru-kun you're going to be such a lady killer in the future!" Giggled Izumi happily as she removed Naruto's face from her breasts, only to give him a rather wet kiss on the forehead, much to the blonds embarrassment as Izumi gave him a teasing giggle before letting the teen go, a small blush being held on his face as Izumi lowered herself slightly, allowing her face to near Naruto's own.

Wagging her finger in front of Naruto's face, Izumi gave the black haired teen a wink.

"Who knows though Naruto-kun? Maybe even one day I'll fall for your wicked charms! Would you like that huh? Being with your big sister like figure?" Teased Izumi as she voiced out her words in a singing like fashion… Only to soon turn into a red faced mess as Naruto's eyes twitched for a brief moment… Before his lips latched onto hers for a moment, which in turn sent her stumbling back with a blush mere moments after, leaving a grinning Naruto standing proud. As he also gave her a rather teasing stare.

"I dunno **Nee-chan** , maybe I will ensnare you in my "so called" wicked charms. You would like that wouldn't you **Nee-chan** , spending your days and nights with your little brother figure in the same bed where I would be able to whisper sweet words into your ears at every waking moment. That is what you would want isn't it **Nee-chan**." Moaned out Naruto in a husky tone, his words seemingly getting a larger and larger blush from the older Uchiha as Naruto's words echoed throughout her mind… Only for Naruto to suddenly laugh out loud, breaking her from her previous embarrassment as Naruto looked at her with a joyful shine.

"Jeez Izumi-chan! You look so adorable when you're flustered ya know!" Chuckled Naruto, only to get a small huff from Kasumi, who was looking away from the two.

Although, Naruto definitely heard the young blonde girl mutter. _"Stupid Naru-kun. I'm more adorable dattebane!"_ Sweet dropping once more at the blonde haired girl, Naruto let out a sigh as he grabbed Kasumi's hand before giving it a squeeze.

"Now, now Umi-chan! Everyone knows that you're the most adorable girl there is!" Shouted Naruto with pride, only to get a small punch to his face from said girl with what appeared to be a full bodied blush now adorning her features.

 **Ping!**

 **Physical resistance went up!**

Shaking his head as he stood up from the ground, Naruto gave the two girls a small glare as he watched Izumi hi five Kasumi, before letting out a mirthful chuckle from his lips as he looked up towards the sky.

Blinking he suddenly felt a shiver run along his spine.

Oh crap…

"NARUTO! KASUMI! YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" Screamed a voice behind the two. Turning around Naruto couldn't help but wince as he looked into the eyes of a rather ticked off Iruka, who was holding onto what appeared to be a large set of ropes.

Glancing over towards Kasumi, Naruto felt a sweat drop appear on his forehead as he looked at the dust like replica of both Kasumi and Izumi before retuning his attention back towards Iruka.

"Mercy?" Asked Naruto in a distraught tone… Only to find himself hogtied and dragged along the ground via Iruka.

Oh when he gets to class Kasumi was going to get it for ditching him… And Izumi? Oh he would think of something.

 **Ping!**

 **New Quest: Become a Genin!**

 **Description: Pass the Genin exam!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Genin headband**

 **Genin Rank**

 **Access to Genin levels in library**

 **500 EXP for completion**

 **Accept/Decline?**

Of course he knew what he was going to pick.

 **(Time skip – Academy)**

"You're incredibly lucky that I was going out for breakfast before I noticed you not far from me Naruto. What would have you done had you missed your Genin exams huh?" Asked Iruka as he held Naruto's tightly bound body over his shoulder while just entering the academy grounds.

Grunting, Naruto let out a sigh.

"You know I would have made it on time right Sensei? It was just that me and Kasumi met with Izumi Uchiha on our way to the academy and we lost track of time is all." Replied Naruto as he seemed to ignore the "1+ LUK" stat that had appeared when Iruka mentioned how he had been lucky.

Shaking his head with mirth, Iruka let out a sigh before propping Naruto down to the ground before releasing him of his binds, getting a grateful nod from the young shinobi, before making his way into class, his eyes instantly finding Kasumi's not a moment after he entered.

He grinned the moment Kasumi began to shiver and snap her head away from her glance.

Good. Kasumi knew he was going to get her back… Now… To simply wait and see how she would torment herself while attempting to figure out what he would do to her.

Moving himself besides the blond haired, crimson tipped girl, Naruto relaxed in his seat before laying his head on his forearms as he watched Iruka go on about the risks coming with being a Genin and the rules and such.

It hadn't as long as he expected, which was something he was grateful for, before he immediately sweat dropped as a twenty paged booklet was dropped on his desk.

Sighing, Naruto alongside everyone in class soon began to work through the booklet, signifying the start of the Genin exams.

" _Well… This is going to be fun."_ Thought Naruto with a blank tone as he swiftly began to answer all the questions in the book, Kasumi making great strides alongside him.

In the end, it wasn't all that difficult for either himself or Kasumi, who was now much, much smarter book wise after all the years of Naruto's tutoring.

Waiting for the written portion of the exam to finish, it wasn't too much longer that Naruto and Kasumi found themselves outside along their classmates at the kunai and shuriken practice yards.

Coughing into his hand, Iruka explained the general aim of the test. Which was pretty basic in the regards that if they managed to hit the red painted circles on the test dummies body's they would get the most points, while getting further and further away allocated less points.

Thanking the gods above him that Naruto manage to change his settings for the game, allowing him to store most quests and achievements under his inbox, he didn't have to worry about the quest for kunai and shuriken throwing to appear.

Although… He had no doubt he would pass this with flying colours… After all…

 **Kunai throwing [Lvl 3]: Throw kunai blades.**

 **PASSIVE: Throw kunai blades accurately at Fast targets [30% Chance]**

 **Shuriken throwing [Lvl 8]: Throwing stars.**

 **PASSIVE: Throw Shuriken blades accurately at Fast targets [80% Chance]**

Yeah, over the years his skills were really reaching up there in strength. He had 30% for kunai's to hit a fast moving Jonin and shuriken's to do the same thing except at an 80% rate.

Sure not being able to level up and gain new skills sucked, but he still could master his own abilities without restraint.

"Naruto Uchiha! You're up next!" Shouted Iruka, drawing Naruto's attention away from his thoughts before he gave Iruka a nod, turning his head slightly Naruto gave Kasumi a wink before walking towards the starting position.

Nodding, Iruka looked over towards Mizuki, before allowing the Chunin's assistant to get Naruto started.

Clearing his throat, the white haired Mizuki gave Naruto a small look, before pointing over towards the target.

"Ok Uchiha-san. We will start off with the kunai portion before moving over towards the shuriken stage. Get as many Kunai and Shuriken in the red markers to get the most points. When you're ready." Remarked Mizuki, getting a nod from Naruto as he reached his left hand into his kunai holster before applying a slight amount of chakra into the holster, resulting in a tiny puff of smoke as Naruto felt ten kunai appear.

Taking out all ten kunai and holding them in both hands, Naruto let himself smirk a little bit, before he suddenly threw all ten kunai in one go, drawing a gasp from a few students… Before all ten kunai hit dead centre of a red dot.

Grinning, Naruto ignored the stunned looks of his classmates, before sweat dropping as he noticed Kasumi ignoring his skills in favour of checking her nails, before repeating what he had done with the kunai with the shuriken.

This of course cause a majority of the class to gasp at how good he was while the clan heirs simply stared on with looks ranging from disbelief to shock to finally intrigue.

Coughing, Iruka gave Naruto a nod, signifying that he was done with this portion of the exams.

"Ok next is Sasuke Uchiha, following that Sayuri Uchiha will be next to go with Kasumi Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka being last. When you're ready Sasuke, move yourself over." Spoke Iruka, absently noting that Naruto didn't even acknowledge the other male Uchiha, who had given him a jealous glare before moving over to do his portion.

Moving next to Kasumi once more, Naruto gave the blond girl a small wink, which she returned with a roll of her eyes.

"You really like showing off how amazing you are don't you Naru-kun?" Asked Kasumi with a smile, getting a small chuckle from Naruto as he shrugged.

"When you have it, you have it." Remarked the teen, only to get a soft punch to the shoulder from the girl.

"Interesting display of skill you had shown there Naruto." Spoke another voice behind the duo, causing the two to turn slightly as they both, Naruto and Kasumi, saw the sight of Sayuri Uchiha giving the black haired teen a rather… Focus look.

Giving a slight nod, Naruto thanked the young Uchiha.

"Thank you for the rather roundabout compliment regarding my skills Sayuri. Is there anything you need?" Asked Naruto as he watched the girl stare at him with a pair of single tomoe'd sharingan for a moment, before shaking her head. Revealing her onyx eyes once more as she walked past him and Kasumi.

"No. I was just giving you a remark about your abilities is all." Muttered Sayuri, walking over towards her brother, who had, like Naruto hit all ten red dots on the training post.

He however, unlike Naruto, had only thrown two kunai per hand at a time, while also seemingly missing two shuriken's for the second part of the exam.

Watching as Sasuke gave him a glare, Naruto let out a small sigh as he shut his eyes.

Oh it was going to be a long day…

 **(Time Skip – Forest outside of Konoha)**

"You are the nine tailed for Kasumi!" Screamed Mizuki with joy and evil intention's scribed across his face as Kasumi, who was now holding a large scroll became un-naturally silent, before suddenly glaring at the man who had attempted to not only kill her, but also Iruka-sensei.

"I don't care! If I was the nine tails then I would have probably already destroyed the village you BAKA! And besides! I'm a fuinjutsu practitioner so I already know the difference between a scroll and a kunai you dumbass! Naru-koi taught me that when he forced me to learn fuinjutsu years ago!" Screamed out Kasumi as she moved her hands into a cross position before sending a deathly glare directly at Mizuki, who suddenly broke out a few beads of sweat from his forehead…

Before suddenly fainting as he saw the sight of what appeared to be hundreds upon hundreds of Kasumi's all simultaneously cracking their knuckles before diving towards the traitorous Chunin, who was screaming out in pain and agony as he felt his bones break and his muscles bruise after each hit.

This of course left him nothing but a bruised and broken mess not to long after either.

Looking at Mizuki's mangled mess of a body, Kasumi sent a glare at the former teacher before huffing as she moved to help Iruka up from the ground, only to find the Chunin giving her a smile.

"You really are something special Kasumi." Muttered Iruka as he handed the girl his headband… Only for her to shake her head as she pulled out her own headband, shocking the Chunin as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Before you ask… It's a long story dattebane." Spoke Kasumi, leaving a stunned Iruka in place.

 **(With Naruto)**

Nodding his head, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small sigh as a small smile appeared on his face as both he and the sandamie hokage sat in the hokage's office with the crystal ball displaying all that had transpired between the traitorous Mizuki and Kasumi.

"I knew she was strong enough to handle this." Muttered Naruto softly as he watched as Kasumi picked up Iruka and began to make her way over towards the hokage monument, where she knew both Naruto and the old man had been waiting for her.

"I may have had my doubts… But it seems you are correct Naruto-kun." Muttered Hiruzen with a smile as he watched the crystal orb intently, before letting his eyes move over towards Naruto's figure.

"But this was a very risky think you had done Naruto. Actually asking the girl to fail on purpose, only to confirm a suspicion isn't something one would do if they cared enough about their friends or so called family." Spoke Hiruzen in a serious tone, breaking Naruto's attention away from the crystal orb towards the leader of his village.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto continued to stare directly into his hokage's eyes.

"My Suspicion Hokage-sama was warranted. Throughout the years Mizuki seemed to be out for the girl to the degree that it was slightly obvious, but alongside that after deciding to figure out why Mizuki was doing what he was doing, I began to tail him on a few days, leading to the discovery that a few days prior he was meeting someone nearly outside of the village. And from the sounds of it, it had been for a few months he had been doing so." Replied Naruto softly, before strengthening his voice.

"However, for the past few days, Mizuki's been oddly silent in regards to how he's been treating Kasumi, and I doubt it was simply a change of heart. Especially after I caught him meeting with someone. Then, on this day I could see it. The anger, the pure… Evil… Coming from him all focused and directed towards Kasumi. I felt the genjutsu the man had placed on Kasumi's written test, I noticed during Kasumi's turn for throwing Kunai and Shuriken he had used a minor wind jutsu to try disrupt her throws. That is why during lunch I forced myself and Kasumi here, so that I could alert you to the potential threat that was Mizuki hokage-sama." Finished Naruto Diligently as he watched as the old man give him a gruff nod before sighing.

"I suppose you are correct. Even to me that sounds oddly suspicious, what's more of a problem is however that we had no knowledge that Mizuki was meeting with someone. That in itself is something we cannot have. Either we have a spy within our mist, or there is a problem with the village's security… I suppose I don't have to tell you to make sure none of which you saw will leave your lips?" Asked the hokage with a raised brow, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Replied Naruto seriously, getting a small nod from the old man as he looked over towards the front of the room where he felt Kasumi and Iruka were waiting.

"Come in Iruka-kun. Kasumi-chan." Spoke Hiruzen, watching as the door opened to reveal the injured Chunin and Blonde Genin.

Seeing the blonde girl, the old man couldn't help but smile.

"Well Kasumi-chan how was your first ever mission?" Asked the Hokage with a large smile, as he watched the girl give a small cheer.

"It was awesome jiji! Not only did I kick Mizuki-teme's ass, but you let me learn a jutsu from the scroll!" Giggled Kasumi as she bounced around the room in joy, only to get a swift bonk from Iruka as he gave the girl a small twitch.

"Kasumi! Give Hokage-sama his respect dammit!" Shouted the Chunin, only to be laughed at by the hokage and Naruto, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

"It's fine Iruka. I prefer Kasumi-chan calling me jiji than hokage-sama." Remarked Hiruzen, only to give Naruto a small glare as he saw the young teen start to open his mouth.

Naruto immediately stopped what he was going to say when the hokage gave him said glare.

He may have been close to the hokage, but even then he wouldn't like to step on the man's toes. The only one who could do that and get away was Kasumi, and he was by far no Kasumi.

Sighing once more, the hokage had asked everyone to sit down, including Naruto.

Having everyone sit, Hiruzen let out a tired sigh before giving Kasumi a small stare.

"Now Kasumi… What's this about learning fuinjutsu?" Asked the man, internally smiling as he watched the girl begin to sweat, before she immediately pointed a finger at the hokage.

"Well what's this about me being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki huh!" Returned Kasumi, getting a gulp from the hokage who looked towards Naruto, who was simply ignoring the two in favour of something else.

That something?

 **Congratulations! New Rank acquired! Level restrictions unlocked!**

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Genin of Konoha**

 **Level: 20 [2000 EXP till next level]**

 **Would you like to claim your EXP and Quests now?**

 **Yes/No?**

Wincing, Naruto looked at the button… Before accepting, already knowing this would give him a massive headache at the end of it.

And by kami… Did it ever.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Remember, the more reviews, the more likely I'm going to have inspiration to write.**

 *** Note points gained reduced from 10 Per Level to 5 Per Level - 16/07/18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes you're not seeing things there is another chapter. Reason for it? I'm sick and I'm bored. So I thought why not give writing another go? And so here we are. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **1: Is Haku going to be a girl or a boy? And will Naruto have access to Ice release if he meets Haku?**

 **A: Haku will be a guy in this. Now, I along with like 99% of people agree that I find kishimoto making Haku a guy bullshit, because his character screams 100% girl in every scene he appears in, including the fourth shinobi war as a reincarnated person, doesn't make any sense to me. However, for this purpose of the story, Haku will be a guy. As for bloodlines, it really depends on what conditions I want to place on how Naruto can unlock traits and bloodlines.**

 **2: Will Naruto hide his bloodlines?**

 **A: Has Naruto ever been able to hide his bloodline in any fanfiction without having himself turn rogue or leaving the village or something along those lines? And if someone says he could wear a mask or glasses I'm going to slap someone as I hate reading stories where Naruto gets glasses to hide his doujutsu's or stuff like that. So probably not. He will not hide his bloodlines/traits.**

 **3: Will he be able to release Yin/Yang/Yin-Yang release?**

 **A: Nope. Since if he did have access to those skills he wouldn't have a need for the gamer ability, which is why I forced the game to lock Naruto away from being able to directly use the energy sources as forms of powers.**

 **4: If Naruto Killed someone who is famous for using a weapon, will he use the weapon?**

 **A: Nope. I personally have a pet peeve with Naruto using Zabuza's sword or anything like that. He may, at most, use the weapon during a fight with the missing Nin, but he won't keep those types of weapons to use in the future. Especially since nearly every gamer story I see has Naruto have a pair of tanto or something, or knuckle dusters or something more ridiculous.**

 **Once more, that's more of my tastes. I don't like dual wielding weapons, or weapons to massive for Naruto to use, and for some reason I hate knuckle dusters even more when it comes to Naruto. If you ask me why, I just have no clue.**

 **And like always, hope you enjoy the chapter. Peace.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

 **[Gamer] gamer commands and techniques.**

Don't own Naruto.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Level: 32 [3000 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 32000**

 **Chakra: 16000**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 225**

 **DEX: 275 (+ 45)**

 **CHKC: 273**

 **INT: 335 (+ 45)**

 **WIS: 285**

 **WEP: 190**

 **LUK: 210**

 **Points: 160**

 **Perk Points: 2**

 **Elemental Affinity:**

 **Traits/bloodlines:**

 **[Stage 3 Sharingan: +3 INT & DEX per Lvl]**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

" _I guess… I should probably have a glance around at the Perk chart sheet once more. At least this way I will be able to give a more thorough glance through the charts and what I need to achieve them."_ Thought Naruto silently as he sat with his back against the base of a tree within the cold night within konoha.

Feeling the wind softly caress his face, Naruto let out a small smile before looking directly in front of him.

"Perks." Muttered Naruto softly, watching as a screen appeared in front of his face once more.

Shifting his eyes softly, Naruto glanced towards the upper portion of the screen before noticing a category line up.

" _Ok… Let's see ones that I have unlocked first."_ Thought Naruto blankly as he mentally selected which criteria for skills he wanted.

Soon the page filled to the brim with different perks disappeared, leaving only a rather short list in front of the black haired teen.

 **Favour of the elements: Allows the user to utilise all five basic elements as their primary affinity, however each affinity is extremely weak and will need the user to train up before being able to utilise the full power of this perk. [1 Perk point] – No conditions required.**

 **Sensor: Allows user a basic sensory skill that can be activated at will if the user has enough focus. Be in mind, at lower levels the user is required to be in a mediative state to be able to activate the technique, and only towards the higher levels will the user be able to utilise the skill while on the move. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Raise detect Lvl to 50.**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan: Allows the user to gain access towards the Mangekyou sharingan without having to experience an incredible high level of emotional distress. However, like the sharingan's previous levels, before you have access towards the eternal Mangekyou sharingan perk you must first level this skill up towards max. Be in mind, the user's eyesight, even with the gamer's abilities, will diminish if overused. It is recommended that user gains a regeneration ability before selecting this perk. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Save a few Uchiha.**

 **Uzumaki: This skill allows user to access the abilities of the Uzumaki clan. However, it does not provide the user with a larger chakra amount like it would to others, due to gamer physics. It does however allow user access to more traits and skills, while also providing the user a minor regeneration/healing factor and an increase ability in fuinjutsu learning. [1 Perk points] – Conditions met: Become a precious person to Kasumi Uzumaki.**

 **Medical Genius: Allows user access to higher quality medical jutsu knowledge. On top of that, this skill allows the user, no matter what their chakra control may be, to successfully utilise** **learnt** **medical jutsu up to this point in time. This skill also allocates bonus stats towards Chakra control. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Have perfect chakra control for over five levels.**

 **Ninjutsu Genius: Gives user a 2x learning rate for all jutsu. No matter the element. Note however, if your affinity is against a type of jutsu you will gain a penalty towards the learning rate, which will affect this trait. [1 Perk point] – Condition met: Learn 2x jutsu for each element in the span of a year.**

 **Taijutsu Prodigy: Gives user a 2x learning rate in any taijutsu style. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Max out any advanced taijutsu style within half a year**

 **Genjutsu Master: Gives the user a 2x learning rate in regards to any genjutsu, including bloodline genjutsu. It should be noted however, this skill branches out and allows the user to attain a more potent version of genjutsu, via the Kurama clan bloodline should they choose so. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Achieve at least 5 C-rank Genjutsu's before graduating the academy.**

 **Luck of the devil: User will have incredible luck, additional bonus stats are allocated to the LUK stat every level. A side effect of this ability however is that it steals other people's luck. Until high enough level where you may control whose luck you take or swap, it will affect everyone around you. [1 Perk point] – No conditions needed.**

Reading through the list, Naruto already knew where he was going to allocate his current points. Thinking about it realistically, since he had already placed points into his sharingan, he may as well continue to invest in it, as from what it appeared, he would be getting a single stat point for every ten levels. And since he would be stuck at the max level of a chunin, he would only be granted access to one more stat point before he attained the Chunin rank.

If he was looking at it logically, while there were quite a few good traits and bloodlines he could claim, the elemental one drawing his eyes quite a bit, he knew he only really had a certain pair of choices to choose from in reality.

At least for his current points that is.

 **Ping!**

 **You have selected both [Mangekyou Sharingan] & [Uzumaki] are you sure you would like to continue?**

 **Yes/No?**

Letting out a tired sigh, Naruto mentally nodded yes… Before he felt his body violently shake as he let out a silent scream as his body seemed to burn in pain while his eyes felt like someone had stabbed directly into them.

And that's how Naruto's body had been for the next few minutes, his body twitching in pain with the raven haired teen instantly wanting to end his life.

But before long, the pain subdued, leaving a heavily sweating Naruto alone in the forest, as he slowly began to push himself up with a slight tremble in his arms… Before he noticed that during his pain and struggle he had fallen from the tree branch above him, leaving him on the cold ground.

Letting out a strained huff, the teen pushed himself up, only to try take a single step, sending crashing back down to the cold ground.

Resigning to his fate, the black haired teen decided to check his new perks out.

"Stats." Grunted Naruto, watching as the screen appeared in his vision once more.

However, the teen simply chose to ignore his current stats, his eyes only moving towards the bloodline/trait section.

 **Traits/bloodlines:**

 **[Mangekyou Sharingan: +4 INT & DEX per Lvl]**

 **Current Lvl: 1 [100 EXP till next Lvl]**

 **Abilities: Enhanced Mature sharingan abilities.**

 **Techniques:**

 **? : Reach Lvl 20 to unlock.**

 **? : Reach Lvl 50 to unlock.**

 **? : Reach Lvl 90 to unlock.**

 **[Uzumaki: x2 Fuinjutsu learning rate & Minor regeneration/healing factor (100HP per minute)]**

" _I… Have to strengthen my Mangekyou sharingan before being able to access any abilities? But at the same time I can't overly strain the Mangekyou since I could potentially lose my eye sight in doing so. Thankfully the Uzumaki perk does have a minor healing factor, meaning I should either limit my Mangekyou use to either a few minutes spread out through the day, or only once or twice a day when I have access to the techniques… Seems like this game knows how to balance power if anything."_ Thought Naruto with a small chuckle before letting his body sigh in relief as he relaxed against the ground, his eyes actually noting something in the corner of his vision.

 **HP: 2000**

 **Chakra: 500**

Snapping his eyes wide open, the teen couldn't help but gape at what he had seen.

"… _I could have died activating those perks… By kami had I not noticed this and tried to gain a perk during combat or while I was injured I could have very well have killed myself!"_ Shouted Naruto in an alarmed state as he watched by the minute as his heath began to slowly replenish itself.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto once again struggled to get himself up onto his feat, this time managing to keep himself stable as he began his walk back towards his apartment, where he knew Kasumi was waiting for him.

Of course the reason for that is he told her he had a surprise for her and he needed to get it from somewhere.

Lucky for him, Kasumi managed to hold herself back enough to let the raven haired teen leave to get the girls present, which was now happily sitting in the young Genin's pocket.

Stretching his body a bit, Naruto had to physically hold back a wince as he felt his body recover. It was only now dawning to him how much damaged he had sustained from his perks, but going along that line of thought, Naruto also began to think about something else.

" _What about when I gain stats from my achievements? Thankfully I didn't get any this time because of the fact that my level was locked, and the EXP I did gain was cut into a quarter of the total amount. Realistically, having been doing quests for the past few years would have instantly bumped me up to a higher level, possibly past the 40's, which in turn would have also allowed me another perk point. Had it not been for the locked level, I may have very well died on the spot back there… But something else is bothering me now. Will the points that I've been saving up also damage me physically as had the perks done? I remember having pain from absorbing large clusters of stats… But I didn't check my health when I did… I should probably test it out once I'm healed to a small degree. All I know is, if I have too much stat points to allocate and I screw up and use them all in one go…_ " Naruto left his train of thought alone for a moment, before glancing up towards the hokage monument.

" _How is it no one's noticed the resemblance? Aside from the rounded cheeks and the fact she's a girl, Kasumi and pretty close to being identical to her father. Probably would be had she been a he."_ Thought Naruto briefly before continuing on his way across the village of konoha.

However as Naruto continued to walk amidst the silent night, he suddenly paused. His eyes began to bounce around before finally sitting on a single spot towards an alleyway a few metres from him.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto began to creep towards the alley, before turning his head slightly to get an eyeful as to what was happening behind the wall.

Low and behold, his eyes locked onto the sight of what appeared to be a woman gagged with a shirt while her hands were wrapped behind her back.

And surrounding her? Common criminals who began appearing at the dozen after the Uchiha clan had perished years ago.

If there was one thing that the police force did, it was make sure trash like this didn't happen in the village often.

Dammit he would need to talk to the hokage about getting the police force back. Hell it would probably be better to have anyone from any Konoha clan join in to make sure the village was safe from inside threats.

Placing his hand against the alley wall, Naruto began to stealthily make his way up the wall before entering the alleyway, his clothing perfectly hiding his form within the shadows of the night.

"Well boys looks like we get to have some fun after all… Now, who would like to go first?" Asked a gruff man in the group down below, obviously the leader if anything as how the other two idiots seem to listen to him.

"You first boss!" Shouted one of the pair, obviously the yes man in Naruto's eyes. However, before the boss said anything, the last of the three gave the girl a narrowed look… Before widening his eyes.

"Um… Boss, this girl… She's the eldest of the Daimyo's daughters." Muttered the man in shock, only to blink as the boss snickered as he forced the girls head to the ground.

"Oh really? Well this is getting better and better isn't it?! Not only do we get some fun, but it's the daughter of the guy who rules the entire land?! We can hold her for ransom AND get to rape her. And with the police force not stable enough to look after all areas of this shitty village, we get to do what we want." Chuckled the man before looking towards his idiotic followers… Before widening his eyes as he realised…

He was all alone.

"W-what the hell?" Asked the man, suddenly stumbling back and falling onto his ass as he noticed that, just up above him were the bodies of his two followers…

Both of which… Were now sporting a pair of slit throats, which were raining down from the alleyway.

Now, the boss also realised something else, the blood should have fallen onto the daimyo's daughter from where the bodies were… But now, she wasn't even in the alleyway.

Pushing himself backwards, the man suddenly felt himself hit something, something that he definitely knew wasn't stone or wood.

Turning his head, the man widened his eyes, before he suddenly fell down to the side dead. His neck having been snapped by Naruto, who had glared into the man's eyes with his three tomoe'd sharingan.

Not even bothering with the corpse's, Naruto turned towards the end of the alleyway, where he watched as an earth clone held onto the daimyo's daughter and console her while she cried.

Kami this was going to be a difficult night.

 **(Time skip – Hokage office)**

He had in fact been right about how this was going to be a pain of a night. Now, sitting front of a slightly sad Hiruzen Sarutobi was Naruto, who was sitting beside the land of fires daimyo's daughter.

Lowering his head slightly, Hiruzen gave the girl, who Naruto only now noticed was actually a few years older than him, being roughly in her late teens.

"I am sorry for what you have been put through Diane-sama, the mere fact that anyone within Konoha was willing and able to do such an atrocious act is itself disappointing and I will make sure it never happens once more." Spoke Hiruzen, his voice truthful and full of regret as he looked towards the young lady who was dress in a form fitting Miko attire.

Shaking her head softly, the brown haired woman gave the man a small smile.

"I… Thank you Hokage-sama for your heartfelt apology, however, thankfully you had such a skilled and wonderful shinobi patrolling the night who had saved me in the nick of time. However, I am, personally, surprised that something so… relatively normal could actually happen in a hidden village. I was previously under the assumption that Konoha had a whole clan, the Uchiha, protecting the village as the main and dominant police force if I am correct." Replied the brown eyed girl, only to watch as Hiruzen seemed to gain a few years on his face as he tilted his head forward, his hokage hat covering the upper half of his face.

Whether it was because of shame or regret, Naruto hadn't had a clue. But he could tell the old man was hurting, even if it was only slightly at that moment.

Before the hokage could speak, Naruto decided to.

Turning his attention over towards Diane, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Pardon me Diane-sama, but unfortunately there was a… Event that transpired a few years ago that had actually caused the clan, the Uchiha clan, to nearly die out to near extinction. However, we as a shinobi village knew that, had our enemies known we lost such an important clan, war was very much a possibility on the horizon. As such, Hokage-sama has been trying to keep the information that he Uchiha clan is basically no quieter, as to bring us time to strengthen the village, should the other nations try and invade. Hokage-sama was not only doing what was best for the village, but also for the land of fire as a whole." Finished Naruto, getting a small nod from the girl before she returned her gaze over towards the hokage, who, while appearing like the little speech had not phased him, was immensely impressed on the inside as to how Naruto had worded it.

It also allowed him a few seconds to come up with a plan to shift this conversation in a positive light.

Letting a sight escape his lips, the Hokage gave the girl a small nod.

"What young Naruto said is indeed true Diane-sama. With the possibility of there being another war being a very real threat, we did not want to risk not only the village, but the land of fire by exposing such information. However, due to those actions and events we are lead to this current situation. Sadly, trying to replace a police force not only requires manpower, but a lot of financial aid. Now while we do have the manpower, the financial aspect, as most shinobi in the village, no matter how loyal need to be able to survive, we just do not have at this moment." Replied the Hokage in a serious voice, getting a nod from the woman as she grabbed a lock of brown hair besides her face before nodding.

"I do see the predicament you have been placed in Hokage-sama… And I also realise should you have directly asked for financial aid from the capital, you would have been releasing information that Konoha had something amiss within it, thus the possibility of a spy finding out that the Uchiha had been as you put it been put down to the point of near extinction… Considering that the other lands also look towards the hidden villages as a sort of power card, had Konoha been attacked while weakened, it would allow the possibilities of the other lands to attack the capital with their full might as well." Murmured the woman, as she glanced over towards Naruto for a moment before returning her gaze back towards the hokage.

"Hokage-sama. The real reason for my being here is actually because Daimyo-sama wanted to see if you would be able to allow me to shadow you in regards to your politics so that I may learn how those within the shadows "play" as my father likes to call it… But after this experience, I believe this will simply not do." Spoke Diane in a strong voice, startling Naruto slightly as he glanced over towards the hokage, who continue to hold a rather straight face… Before a smile broke across his features.

"So I am to assume that you would like to return to the capital to alert Daimyo-sama about the current situation so that the village may gain some additional funds and support?" Asked Hiruzen in a cheerful manner, getting a small smile from the woman as she hid a giggle behind her Miko kimono top.

Lowering her arm, the woman gave the man a solid nod.

"You would be correct Hokage-sama. Father mentioned how shinobi were quite crafty, however I didn't expect it to be very… Convincing… I am sure to mention to father how I now understand what he had meant in regards to how shinobi "play" in politics." Chirped the young woman, getting another smile from Hiruzen before he grabbed a scroll from his desk before filling it out.

Holding onto the scroll, Hiruzen gave it a quick once over, before handing it over towards the young Miko, who abruptly hid the scroll in her Kimono.

Smiling towards the hokage, the young woman gave Naruto a small glance once more, before returning his attention towards the hokage.

"If I may hokage-sama. I would like to leave rather quickly, as once more my presence isn't supposed to be all that known. However, because of this debacle I believe my return to the capital should be done so as soon as possible." Remarked Diane, getting another nod from Hiruzen.

"Of course Diane-sama. I will be able to issue you a squad of capable chunin alongside an elite jonin if that pleases you." Returned Hiruzen, getting a nod from the girl… Before she glanced over towards Naruto once more.

"Would you be able to have this young gentleman come along with me? I would prefer having someone I know within the unit escorting me towards my home, as I had originally been dropped off by one of the fire guardians earlier today in secret." Replied Diane, getting a shell shocked look from Naruto, before he noticed in the top corner of his eyes a notification.

Mentally opening it, he felt his face flush at the description.

 **Ping!**

 **Special New Quest: The future Daimyo!**

 **Description: After saving the land of fire daimyo's daughter, Diane-sama requests Naruto to become one of her protects on her way back. The reason for it? Who knows! But aren't you lucky?**

 **Objective: Protect the future Daimyo at all costs.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Prestige in the land of fire.**

 **Friendly/honoured status to Daimyo's entire family.**

 **Honoured status with Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

 **5000 EXP for completion.**

 **Accept/Decline?**

Blinking, Naruto looked over towards the hokage for a moment before giving the man a nod.

Seeing this, Hiruzen let out a small chuckle before nodding towards Diane.

"If it is something you would like I have no problem with it. With an elite Jonin and chunin with you, Naruto would be equipped well enough to deal with any stray bandit or fodder that may slip in while the other shinobi are occupied." Remarked the hokage, getting a smile from Diane as she stood herself up and moved into a bow, the hokage mirroring her exactly.

"Thank you hokage-sama. If possible tomorrow roughly at 7 would your squad of shinobi be able to get me so that we may leave on our trip? And is the room for the Daimyo and his family still useable within the hokage tower?" Questioned the girl, getting a nod from Hiruzen regarding both questions.

"Yes Diane-sama. I am sure you are aware the location of the daimyo's room within the tower? It is no further than the floor below that has the capital logo on the door." Replied the hokage, getting a nod from the woman as she gave both himself and Naruto a smile before excusing herself from the room, leaving the two shinobi behind.

Giving the younger shinobi a small smirk, Hiruzen plopped himself back into his seat before pulling out his tobacco pipe from his robe as he continued to stare towards Naruto, who hadn't dare make an effort to move from his position.

Watching as the old man lit his pipe, and take a few puffs of it, Naruto couldn't help but blink as the man nudged his head for Naruto to take a seat once more.

Gulping, Naruto did just that… And was safe to say surprised with the man threw a scroll at him.

Catching the scroll with one hand, Naruto quickly unwrapped it before widening his eyes in shock.

"Not only have you saved the elder daughter of the Daimyo, but you also managed to secure the opportunity to boost Konoha's strength through its financial point. So of course I would be giving you a mission rank deserving for what you had done." Remarked Hiruzen as he watched Naruto stare at the "B" rank scroll, before watching as a single number appeared on his notifications in the corner of his vision before returning his gaze over towards the hokage.

"So… What does this mean now hokage-sama? I still haven't even met my team, or been outside of the village yet, but now I'm going to be going with a convoy to safely take the Daimyo's daughter home… What's going to happen to me Hokage-sama?" Questioned Naruto softly, only to get a sigh from the old man.

"Honestly?" Questioned Hiruzen, watching as Naruto nodded his head softly.

"You weren't going to be placed in a Genin cell." Was the blunt answer that came out from Hiruzen's mouth, something that shocked Naruto to his absolute core.

"W-what?" Stuttered Naruto, his voice full of shock as he genuinely had no clue as to what was happening. He hadn't ever heard of an experience like this happening in his own timelines so it was safe to say, he was out of his element.

Taking a puff from his pipe, Hiruzen gave the young boy a small smile.

"No… Rather than have you in a Genin cell, I was going to have you become a solo Genin, who would be put in rotation to work with any Genin team that passed their Jonin instructors test. I can see talent boy. And you have a lot of it. You have not only shown that you are a great teacher, but also an observant child as you had displayed in both your role as teacher to Kasumi and observant to Mizuki's traitorous ways. I was more than certain that you would understand the core fundamentals for what it would take to pass the Jonin teachers test. As such, I will be having make use of your skills and mind to its uttermost potential. You will mainly be situated with Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake with the Genin Kasumi Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and finally Sayuri Uchiha with an assistant of sorts by Izumi Uchiha." Spoke Hiruzen, shocking Naruto to his core… Before he sweat dropped slightly.

" _Even back in my own timeline I was a lone Genin with Yamato-sensei being my Jonin instructor… Before of course having to help the hokage's children with their bijuu chakra."_ Thought Naruto in a bland tone… Before nodding.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for your belief in both myself and my abilities… However, while I may have help Kasumi-chan learn a few things, she did most of it herself." Muttered Naruto softly, a small smile appearing as he thought of the girl's progress.

Chuckling, Hiruzen sent the boy a small look of pride.

"And the way you act only proves how right I was in my decision. Naruto my boy, you are singlehandedly one of the few people who inherits the will of fire strong in their body, Kasumi-chan being one of the other few. Now, I would recommend going home and getting some rest… After all, you'll be going on your first ever A-rank mission as a mere Genin." Muttered Hiruzen, getting a beaming smile from Naruto as he waited for Hiruzen to dismiss him before disappearing behind the hokage's closed door.

Waiting for a few moments, Hiruzen turned his head towards the corner of the wall.

"Now Jiraiya, what is it that you needed to see me for?" Asked the hokage as he watched the toad hermit appear from his invisibility technique with a serious look.

"It's about a new organisation I found… It's called the Akatsuki…" Spoke Jiraiya in a grim and serious tone, getting a nod from Hiruzen as he took in another puff of tobacco.

"Have a seat. I can feel the headache coming along."

 **(With Naruto – a few minutes later)**

"Naru-kun! What took you so long dattebane!" Shouted Kasumi as she stood in front of a sweating Naruto as he attempted to sneak his way into his and Kasumi's home, only to get caught the moment he stepped foot into the apartment.

Gulping slightly, Naruto looked away from the glaring blond girl before he remembered something important in his pocket, quickly grabbing the object and pulling it out, Naruto couldn't help but grin as the necklace he held in his grasp gave off a shining crimson gleam as he held it out towards Kasumi, who looked incredibly stunned.

Grinning, the teen jabbed his thumb over towards his chest in pride.

"I was just finishing up the final touches of your present was all dattebayo!" Replied Naruto with a smile, only to blink in shock as Kasumi began to leak tears from the corner of her eyes.

Widening his own in shock, Naruto asked if she was ok in a soft voice, making small movements towards the girl… Before suddenly being pushed towards the ground with the blond girl hugging him with all the strength her arms could muster.

Raising her head, Kasumi couldn't stop the smile that was sitting on her face.

"Thank you Naru-kun. It's the first time anyone has given me anything so pretty in my life." Muttered Kasumi as she lowered her head against his chest, shocking Naruto as he tried to think back to the gifts he had given the girl in the past, only to realise… None of them were exactly something she could hold onto in a personal way.

I mean, sure he got her Fuinjutsu scrolls, Ninjutsu scrolls and the like, but… Those things didn't really scream "Personal connection" like the necklace he had did.

Lifting his arm with the necklace, Naruto watched as the Uzumaki spiral imbued in a sleek silver metal gave off a small shine before glancing down towards Kasumi with a smile.

Reaching down slightly and giving the girl a peck on the crown of her head, drawing her attention towards Naruto, the crimson eyed teen gave the girl a smile.

"Hey Kasumi-chan Turn around for a second." Muttered Naruto softly, getting a small nod from the girl who twisted in Naruto's lap, her head now laying against his chest as she watched the Uzumaki necklace appear in front of her eyes, the pretty silver encompassing the red Uzumaki spiral shone bright before the soft wooden texture of the necklace soon wrapped around her neck.

Feeling Naruto's fingers behind her neck carefully wrapping the necklace, Kasumi couldn't help but sigh as she enjoyed the warmth she felt permitting through Naruto's body… Before she opened her eyes and glanced over towards a window which was able to show the reflection of how the two looked as they sat on the ground.

There was Naruto, giving her a soft and loving look while he wrapped the necklace around her neck, and then there was her. Her tears being a memory as she had a small blush on her checks, her eyes shining as she stared towards the windows reflection and her heart started to beat before she managed to somehow hear Naruto's own.

And like clockwork, one would beat, then the other would. The sound of constant beating ran through Kasumi's head before suddenly she felt Naruto remove his hands from her neck, and wrapped them around her shoulders, his grin widening as he propped his chin on her shoulder softly.

"All done." Whispered Naruto into the girl's ear, drawing a small giggle from the girl as she leaned her body back against the raven haired teen in silence.

Before a shocked look appeared on her face as he whispered to her what had happened that night.

And while Naruto was dead a sleep minutes later, Kasumi was curled up against his body, trying to seemingly fuse with the teen as how close she was trying to get.

Narrowing her eyes in anger, the girl at that moment hated Jiji for sending her Naru-koi away.

Wait. Koi?

 **And that's it for this chapter. Little bit smaller than the lost one, but it seemed like a good place to end off. Hope to see you all later. Peace.**

 *** Note points gained reduced from 10 Per Level to 5 Per Level - 16/07/18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well there was no questions this time so yup Enjoy.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto.

"You ok there kid? You seem pretty out of it, even for a green Genin such as yourself seeing the outside world for the first time?" Asked a man besides Naruto, drawing the black haired kid's attention as he looked over towards the man.

Shaking his head, Naruto chuckled slightly before looking dead ahead of him once more, watching as the sky began to shift as the sun began to rise further up the sky.

"Oh it's nothing Genma-san… Just worried about how well Kasumi's going to do in her Genin test in a few hours is all. Don't worry I'm still focusing on the mission." Remarked Naruto as he gave the man beside him a glance.

Brown shoulder length hair, bandana forehead protector and a senbon sticking out of his mouth. That was the only truly noteworthy things about Genma, as he, along with the rest of the older shinobi, seemed to wear an identical set of shinobi garbs, blue pants and shirt, along with the green Chunin vest.

Nodding, Genma looked back slightly before letting out a small sigh. Returning his glance back over towards Naruto, the man gave the kid a smirk.

"Seems like Raido, the guy with the weird weal-like scar is giving us the all clear sign. Remember to keep diamond formation. You, after all are leading the group as we say." Remarked the Chunin, getting a small nod from Naruto as he pushed himself up and moved alongside Genma back towards the group, where he saw Diane give him a small smile before returning her attention towards the leading squad member.

"I am more than ready to move once more Raido-san. Thank you for allowing me to have a small break." Replied the lady softly, getting a small bow from the leader of the group.

"It is no hassle Diane-sama. However, from this point on we should probably keep a moderate walking pace if we are to arrive at the capital just after midday. So if you do need a few more minutes, now would be the best time." Replied the man, only to get a wave from the miko attired woman.

"It is fine Raido-san. If I do get tired I'll just have to let Naruto-kun there carry me." Replied the woman with a giggle, getting a wide eye stare from Naruto before she giggled at his look, her eyes swimming with cheekiness.

"I'm only having fun Naruto-san. I will be more than capable of walking myself." Replied the woman, getting a small nod from Naruto as he coughed into his hand while the other members, snickered slightly.

Raido, glancing over towards his left towards the third and final member narrowed his eyes.

"Iwashi, have you finished your using your chakra pulse?" Asked Raido, getting a nod from the man with a small goatee.

"Hai Raido. I can confirm we have no one dear us for at least the next kilometre." Replied Iwashi, getting a nod from Raido, before giving a look towards the fire daimyo's daughter.

"Ok Diane-sama. We will be moving now." Replied the captain, getting a small nod from the lady as she stood herself up… Before walking towards the capital, all shinobi there moving into formation.

Raido taking the back, Iwashi the left, Genma the right and finally Naruto leading. Now while this was actually a quite controversial decision, leaving a Genin at the front in case of a direct attack, Raido would rather have a Genin see an enemy than have an inexperienced Genin try identify an attack from either behind them or the sides.

Of course while he knew who this particular Genin was, as the Hokage had briefed him prior, it would of course take him actually seeing the Genin's skills in person to confirm whether or not what he had heard was true.

However, as the group were walking ahead, Naruto was doing something else as he stared ahead.

 **[Detect – 3 Allies. 1 VIP. 44 Animals. 0 Threats.]**

Nodding internally, the teen let out a brief sigh before glancing back over towards his teammates.

" _I should have done this the moment I met with my team earlier, but I was a bit too distracted over Kasumi. Kami the girl will be fine during her exams, I trained her and taught her to be smart enough to."_ Thought Naruto mirthlessly before making eye contact with not only his squad mates, but also his charge.

 **[Observe]**

Ignoring a massive junk of the stats, Naruto really only focused on his team members Rank, Lvl and of course…

 **Name: Raido Namiashi**

 **Title: Special Jonin**

 **Level: 52 [4900 EXP till next level]**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire Release. Earth Release.**

 **Traits/Bloodlines:**

 **[Hokage's special Guard: Allows user to use Hiraishin formation with Genma and Iwashi to teleport to the hokage in an instant]**

 **[Primary Fire Release [Beginner]: Learning speed of Fire release techniques increased by 1.25x, techniques also 1.25x more powerful.]**

 **[Secondary Earth Release [Beginner]: Learning speed of Earth release techniques increased by 1.1x, techniques also 1.1x more powerful.]**

 **Techniques:**

 **1: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

 **2: Earth Style: Double suicide decapitation**

 **3: Fire Style: Kenjutsu**

 **4: Earth Style: Rock Armour**

Jutsu. Or at least the most common jutsu the user uses. Of course, there were more to the Observe ability he let on, but he didn't need to read any of those stats at this point in time.

 **Name: Genma Shiranui**

 **Title: Special Jonin**

 **Level: 47 [200 EXP till next level]**

 **Elemental Affinity: Water Release. Fire Release.**

 **Traits/Bloodlines:**

 **[Hokage's special Guard: Allows user to use Hiraishin formation with Raido and Iwashi to teleport to the hokage in an instant]**

 **[Primary Water Release [Beginner]: Learning speed of Water release techniques increased by 1.25x, techniques also 1.25x more powerful.]**

 **[Secondary Fire Release [Beginner]: Learning speed of Fire release techniques increased by 1.1x, techniques also 1.1x more powerful.]**

 **Techniques:**

 **1: Senbon no jutsu**

 **2: Water Style: Water Bullet**

 **3: Water Style: Water Clone**

 **4: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

And the final member of his team.

 **Name: Iwashi Tatami**

 **Title: Chunin**

 **Level: 45 [2300 EXP till next level]**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire Release.**

 **Traits/Bloodlines:**

 **[Hokage's special Guard: Allows user to use Hiraishin formation with Raido and Genma to teleport to the hokage in an instant]**

 **[Primary Water Release [Beginner]: Learning speed of Water release techniques increased by 1.25x, techniques also 1.25x more powerful.]**

 **[Barrier Ninja: Allows user to utilise barrier ninjutsu 2x faster than others.]**

 **Techniques:**

 **1: Chakra Barrier**

 **2: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

Taking in the information, Naruto gave the three a mental nod, noting that in terms of position Raido was indeed the strongest with Genma not being too far behind. Iwashi however, if what his bio told him was true, was usually with the konoha barrier squad most of the time, explaining why his skills were quite… Lacking for the better park.

" _Still doesn't mean I should underestimate my teammates either."_ Chided Naruto internally as he returned his eyes back towards the trail in front of him… Before narrowing his eyes.

 **[Detect - 3 Allies. 1 VIP. 21 Animals. 12 Threats.]**

Widening his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but internally gasp.

" _12 thre-"_ Before Naruto could even finish his thoughts he sudden snapped his eyes towards his left, only to watch as Iwashi, Genma and Raido had already sprang into action, each shinobi fighting what appeared to be a small group of bandits...

However, his eyes didn't focus on them, but rather the non-descript bandit that was about to lay a hand on Diane…

Before of course he suddenly lost his hand, curiously of Naruto, who appeared in a blur of speed. It however didn't end there for the bandit as a snapping kick soon ended the man's life, Naruto's eyes immediately focusing on the surrounding environment before turning towards Diane and grabbing her and placing her in a bridal carry as he jumped out of the way of a kunai.

Dashing along the path, Naruto gritted his teeth. His passive detect now recognising more and more threats nearing him.

Oh well, all he needed to do was a suitable place to form a moderate defence then he could actually fight them off well.

Good thing he had read Raido's lips instructing him to find a safe position while they quickly dispatched the remaining bandits.

Gritting his teeth, the teen activated his sharingan as he watched the world gain a crimson tint, Naruto watched as the chakra coming from the bandits become visible.

" _Shit. There's chakra surrounding both me and Diane here nearly in a perfect circle. If what I remember of the lands geometry is correct, there's a ravine not too far from here. If I can reach it, then I can use some water clones to form a protective barrier around themselves and Diane… But first I have to get there."_ Thought Naruto as his eyes shined as he began to pump chakra into his legs, dashing off towards the direction he had hoped he would find a ravine.

Thankfully, it seemed that Iruka's lectures had actually helped him as after a continuous dead sprint for over two minutes, Naruto did find a ravine and quite ahead of most of the bandits, leaving himself time to prepare something to help defend himself and Diane against the bandits.

"Diane-sama. I'm going to have you placed over across the ravine. Hopefully most of the bandits here should be swept away should they decide to cross the running water, however, if a few do get a cross I will be using everything in my arsenal to keep you safe. But I need you to trust me and follow my lead. Is that ok?" Asked Naruto, his voice serious as he jumped down into the ravine before water walking across the rushing water, safely making it to the other side.

Diane, who was in a rather shocked and disbelieved state at the moment, simply nodded. Her eyes having hadn't left Naruto's gaze from the moment of their escape.

"…Hai…" Muttered Diane, getting a small smile from Naruto as he slowly lowered the girl down, making sure to give her a quick check up on her health before standing up.

"Ok. Thank you Diane-sama." Spoke Naruto in a confident voice, his crimson sharingan eyes burning into her mind before he turned around and stared towards the forest where he knew the bandits where coming from.

" _Looks like I can't fully rely on my detect ability. There was way more than a mere 12 threats. That much is certain… Good thing I have enough chakra to do what I'm planning to do."_ Muttered Naruto internally as he moved his hands into a cross.

 **[Kage bunshin]** Spoke Naruto as he sent chakra into the technique, getting what appeared to be four poofs of smoke appearing besides him.

Waiting for the smoke to clear, Naruto nodded his head at the perfect duplicates before turning his eyes over towards the forest once more before quickly noticing his chakra.

 **HP: 32000**

 **Chakra: 8000**

Ok, that left each shadow clone at least 2000 Chakra points each. Meaning, they could use the barrier technique effectively.

"Ok, you know what to do. Get ready to make the **[Four Waves Formation]**. Remember, you have to make sure you do not let anything in. Unlike the Four violet flames formation, this technique doesn't damage anyone who touches it. It only holds them off." Remarked Naruto, getting a nod from the clones as one of them lead Diane back towards the ravines edge before the clones moved a few metres from each other before holding their hands in the sign for snake.

 **[Four Waves Formation]** Shouted the shadow clones, each having a sudden blue aura of chakra appear around them before a compacted boxed barrier appeared, protecting the clones and Diane who were inside the barrier.

Seeing this, Diane widened her eyes as she gave Naruto, the real one, a shaken stare.

"What are you doing outside the barrier Naruto!" Shouted the woman, getting a small smile from Naruto as he returned his eyes back towards the forest.

"While the bandits cannot enter the barrier, should they attack it enough the clones will not only dispel, but so would the barrier. If I had to guess, the clones have a little over a quarter of chakra remaining… Meaning if the barrier takes too much damage and the clones need to provide more charka, they will eventually disappear… I… I have confidence in my abilities that I will be able to hold out for at least a little while as the rest of the team should be fine and on their way here." Relied Naruto softly, turning to give the woman a small smile, his crimson eyes, no longer holding the sharingan, shining brightly for a moment…

Before they suddenly grew darker as Naruto turned his head towards the forest, where he watched clusters of bandits move out from the trees, all with smirks on their faces.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto glanced down towards the water just in front of his feet… Before smirking.

" _Not even a day after getting it I'm considering using the Mangekyou… Oh well, may as well see how well my eyes are."_ Thought the teen with a mental chuckle… Before sending chakra to his eyes as he watched the sharingan appear… Before shifting its form.

To his immense surprise… He noticed something…

The design that had appeared…

Was eerily similar to Madara Uchiha's set of Mangekyou sharingan. Like Madara's eyes, his tomoe seemed to "open" itself up before the tomoe stretched to interlock each other so that the three tomoe had been connected. The difference was, rather than the tail end of the tomoe having connect to the opened tomoe, it was more like a perfect circle. As such, it was as if Naruto's Mangekyou had three open circles with a perfect circle connecting the three dots with his pupil being left as it was.

Deciding to ignore the similarities between his own Mangekyou and Madara's, Naruto watched as the bandits began to charge into the ravine, some being swept away by the currents and some managing to actually make some distance… Before Naruto brought his hands up.

 **[Water style: Wild Water Wave]** Grunted Naruto as he drew air into his lungs… Before spewing forth a torrent of water towards the bandits, whom of which blinked in shock before suddenly being smashed back into the forest with most of them having snapped their neck or become crippled from the impact of the water wave that sent them flying.

However Naruto chose to ignore this in favour of going through another set of seals.

 **[Water Style: Water clone]** Shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands into the ground, the ravine allowing him the ability to form four water clones with little to no chakra loss.

However, it was a mere moment after Naruto had created the clones that he, along with said clones, jumped away from the ravine before coming across what appeared to be a rouge Iwa shinobi.

At least if the scratch mark on the man's head said anything.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto gave the man a quick look.

" _Short spiky black hair, green eyes and a scar on his cheek. Standard Iwa headband slashed. Possibly the leader of the bandits if anything. He's also sporting the standard Iwa chunin attire as well. Long red shirt and pants covered up by a dark brown flat chunin vest most Iwa shinobi's wear. Ok, so he could either be a Chunin or Jonin. Can't take any chances here."_ Thought Naruto quickly before glancing over towards the forest, where more bandits seemed to appear.

Turning to his water clones, Naruto gave them a look that told them what to do, and within seconds the clones had jumped into the ravine, hoping to hold off the hoard of bandits.

"Are you sure you want to do that Konoha scum? After all you look like you're pretty worthless, even for a brat." Taunted the man, his voice deep and menacing as he gave the black haired kid a small smirk and stare… Before noticing his eyes…

Tilting his head a bit the man glared.

"Oh? What's this! An Uchiha huh? But what's with the freaky looking design. First I've ever heard of it, let alone seen it. Hey brat! If you tell me why your eyes look weird I'll promise to think about NOT killing you." Shouted the man, getting a glare from Naruto in return.

Smirking the older man simply shrugged, believing Naruto was too scared to speak up.

Naruto however…

 **Name: Tuchikani**

 **Title: Iwa Missing Nin**

 **Level: 49 [700 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 24500**

 **Chakra: 7350**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 350**

 **DEX: 260**

 **INT: 180**

 **WIS: 155**

 **WEP: 200**

 **CHKC: 250**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth Release.**

 **Traits/Bloodline:**

 **[Missing Nin: Gains 2x EXP after defeating enemy shinobi]**

 **[Primary Earth Release [Advanced]: Learning speed of Earth release techniques increased by 2x, techniques also 2x more powerful.]**

 **[Steel Release [Intermediate]: Learning speed of Steel release techniques increased by 1.5x, techniques also 1.5x more powerful. Speed of user is however halved when using Steel body techniques while strength is doubled.]**

 **Information: Tuchikani is a former shinobi of Iwa, due to some complications in his last mission Tuchikani has decided to defect his village and becoming a Nuke-nin. From this point on he has mastered his Earth jutsu to master like levels, thus further increasing his Steel Release bloodline.**

 **Techniques:**

 **1: Earth Release: Earth Bullet**

 **2: Steel Release: Impervious Armor**

 **3: Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears**

 **4: Steel Release: Steel Projectile.**

" _Shit. His strength is just above the root ANBU I had fought years ago. Alongside his strength already being tremendous, should he activate his steel release he may also increase his strength by two… I'm going to have to try stall him as best as I can. And wait for my teammates. Kami… This reminds me how outclassed I was back in my own timelines as a Genin."_ Thought Naruto with a glare as he reduced the amount of chakra in his eyes, reverting his Mangekyou to their regular three tomoe'd state, something the Iwa ninja picked up on.

"Oh? So there's a fourth level to those blasted eyes huh? Pretty surprised a brat like you could even unlock the famed doujutsu. Oh well, it doesn't matter much either way. Today you're going to die brat." Shouted the Iwa Nin as he finally had enough of the piece of Konoha trash.

Tensing, Naruto brought a kunai out of his waist before charging towards the ninja.

Within the span of seconds the two met, the Iwa Nin having tried burying his fist in the kids head while Naruto slid between the man's legs, making sure to have his kunai slice the back of the man's ankles, only to blink as his kunai scrapped the man's legs with sparks flying between his blade and the man's legs.

Noting this, the teen continued with his slide before twisting himself into a runners position while using his momentum to force himself to charge at the Iwa nin, who was giving him a dark grin as he threw out a wild backhand towards Naruto, Who once again saw the attack with his sharingan and reacted, this time by jumping into the air before latching onto the man's shoulders before forcing his kunai down towards the man neck… Before watching as his kunai shattered in his hand.

Widening his eyes, Naruto quickly forced himself away from the man as the Iwa Nin tried to take advantage of his shock and grab him.

Landing a few feet away from the ninja, Naruto glanced down towards his kunai handle before throwing it away, his eyes focused on the shinobi in front of him, who was now… Laughing?

"Ok. I'll give it too you kid. Your fast and have a brain. Trying to take out my ankles? Priceless. I remember back in my day when I had gotten attacked by my teammates in a similar way. From that point on I always made sure I knew how to defend myself." Laughed the Nin… Before his eyes gained a dark tint.

"Let's see how long you last brat." Spoke the man, his tone deathly serious, emphasis on the deathly part as the man charged towards Naruto.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto also charged at the man. He couldn't allow himself to not be mobile as the moment he was caught by the man he was better off than dead.

The two shinobi met once more, Naruto dodging the man's punches while managing to lad a few light hits on the older shinobi, his eyes giving him the main advantages alongside his superior speed.

However that didn't mean much as the man gave the ground a hard stomp, causing him, Naruto, to tumble for a split second.

Said second cost him dearly as he felt his stomach cave in from a powerful punch the man had given him, sending Naruto up into the air… Where his ankle was grasped before being dragged down into the ground, burying Naruto's back and body in a small crater like hole.

Watching from the Barrier, Diane couldn't help but widen her eyes in fear as she watched the shinobi seemingly smashed into the earth his body limp in the older man's grip.

"… Naruto…" Muttered Diane in shocked sadness…

It would have been in fact the very end of said shinobi… or it could have been had Naruto not used a last moment Kawarimi jutsu with a stone alongside the ravine, leaving a gasping Diane as she watched the black haired shinobi in awe.

Grabbing hold of his stomach, Naruto glared up towards the older Nin, blood slightly trailing the corner of his lips.

"So… You got a strong hit… That all asshole?" Grunted Naruto, getting a glare from the man as he cracked his knuckles while slowly making his way over towards Naruto.

"I'll remember to put those words on your tombstone brat." Growled the man, getting a small smirk from Naruto… Before suddenly the man froze in his spot.

Down below the man's foot was a small slip of paper. Said paper was a fuinjutsu seal Naruto had created while he was within Konoha.

Chuckling, Naruto began to make his way over towards the enemy shinobi, his crimson eyes glaring into the older man's brown ones.

"You like? A fuinjutsu seal that paralyses the enemy combatant while also slowly sapping their chakra. This is the end of the line for you." Muttered Naruto with a glare, only to widen his eyes as the man gained a dark grin once more… before he suddenly shot his hand out towards Naruto's throat.

Thankfully the teen managed to twist himself into a backwards flip, narrowly dodging the man's hand.

Staring with his eyes wide open in shock, Naruto shortly narrowed his gaze as the man slowly, ever so slowly, began to move from the seal's position.

And as he did? His body soon began to change. The man's skin which was a rather light tan began to turn into a solid dark grey. First it was stemming from the man's joints and his neck, before eventually encompassing the man entirely.

" _And there's the Steel release… Shit I haven't finished my preparation for this yet."_ Thought Naruto with a glare as his eyes momentarily flashed over towards the ravine…

Which now held three Naruto's fighting off bandits with small scaled water jutsu.

His other clone however? Well that was a secret. Something he may come to regret as he instinctively knew could cost him if either his teammates don't arrive soon… Or he gets killed in waiting for his preparations to be complete.

" _Dammit. The seal should have held him for a bit longer. I knew he was going to break free from it due to his pure brute strength gained from his steel release. That was given away he always had it activated when I tried to slash his ankles and stab his neck. I'll have to tweak some of my seals later when I get back to konoha… Rather if I get back to konoha."_ Thought Naruto sombrely as he took a quick glance at his health and chakra.

 **HP: 25000**

 **Chakra: 6000**

A single punch from the man, prior to using his steel release properly cost him over 7000 points of health.

" _Genjutsu also doesn't seem to work. The bastard has been dead staring my sharingan for the last few seconds and not one genjutsu got to him. The steel release must also give him invulnerability to genjutsu or something… Or he's just really good at releasing himself from powerful genjutsu."_ Thought Naruto, probably going with his second line of thought as, while he was indeed good with genjutsu, he wasn't strong enough to force people to do his bidding… At least… With his regular sharingan.

While Naruto's thoughts were swimming, it seemed the Iwa Nin finally stepped off the fuinjutsu sealing tag.

Naruto could see the smirk, the goading look the man had as he believed he was invincible as he currently was.

Good. Let the bastard think he was. Gives him more time to stall.

"Well brat. Looks like you really did manage to force me to show off my bloodline. The almighty steel release! With this form, I am invincible, no elemental attack could possibly damage me, and my strength is past that of a kage and now… I'm going to use this form to kill you." Smile the man as he lowered himself slightly… Before pushing himself off the ground, shocking Naruto at the speed before realising the man used his strength to propel him forward, rather than moving forward.

"… Shit…" Muttered Naruto as his sharingan span as he was forced into a defensive position, his body ducking and wearing as the man's powerful fists continued to rain down on him.

During this, Naruto couldn't feel anything. He couldn't hear anything. All he could do, was focus as he dodged the man's attacks with little difficulty.

Obviously, the man's strength was something of itself incredible. Naruto hadn't even need to be hit for him to simply FEEL the pressure of the man's strength as the hits sailed either besides his head, or over his head.

He knew. Naruto knew that a single hit to the head and he was dead. He knew he needed to make some breathing room for himself.

Watching the man send another punch towards his head, Naruto quickly twisted his body to the side before throwing his leg out so that his foot was firmly against the man's ribs.

Before the man could load the teen that the hit did nothing, Naruto simply grinned before overloading his foot with chakra… Before exploding off the man, sending him slightly tumbling as Naruto twisted mid-air and landed a few feet away from the man.

" _And tree-climbing comes to the rescue."_ Thought Naruto with sarcasm as he watched the man struggle to fix his standing form.

" _So his agility is next to nothing when he's forced into an awkward position? Perfect."_ Thought Naruto, glancing over towards the ravine once more.

"A few more seconds… C'mon Naruto." Muttered Naruto to himself as he watched the once more, much slower shinobi, charging towards him with anger ridden upon his face.

Moving his hand into his kunai holster, Naruto grinned down at what he pulled out.

It was a small silver device that would be fastened to his wrist. Inside the device was a fuinjutsu seal that held up to over a kilometre worth of razor wires stored within.

" _I remembered building this back in my own timeline… Sadly they aren't as affective as I wished them to be in this life."_ Thought Naruto with a sombre thought as time, in his eyes, was slowed down long enough he could give his wrist launcher a small stare before slapping the device on his left wrist.

Hearing the clamp and feeling the device tighten around his wrist, the teen nodded… Before hopping into the air, avoiding a ground shattering punch from the Iwa shinobi.

Landing on the man's back from his flip, Naruto sent a small burst of chakra into his wrist where a sudden, but rather sharp wire shot itself out from his wrist.

Using his chakra to control the wire, Naruto jumped high into the air, dodging the man's attempt at grabbing him as his razor wire soon wrapped itself around the man's left arm.

Grinning, Naruto gave it a swift tug, sending him plummeting towards the man with much more force one would expect.

And the moment Naruto hit the man's back? Well it was safe to say the man crashed against the floor of the Ravine, his face digging into the rock as Naruto snapped the wire off from his wrist launcher before jumping over towards the rushing water.

Landing on the water, Naruto gave the slowly standing Iwa Nin a smirk.

"Oi! What's wrong?! Shocked you're getting beat by a Genin you no named shinobi!" Shouted Naruto, taunting the older man, who simply glared at him… Before smirking as he averted his eyes back over towards Diane, who was silently trembling from the man's focus on her.

Seeing this, Naruto sweat dropped.

" _Ok. I screwed up there. I completely forgot about Diane being his main objective."_ Thought Naruto with a bland look as he directed his wrist launcher over towards the man before sending a small burst of chakra, sending the razor wire towards the man's head…

Before he swiftly turned and caught the wire with an evil smile… Before he swiftly thrashed his arm over towards the blue wave barrier, sending Naruto, who hadn't been able to cut the wire from his launcher, smashing right up against the barriers walls.

Grunting in pain from the force of his body smashing against his own technique, the teen had been dazed enough that he hadn't had the chance to release the wire from his wrist, which allowed the Iwa Nin to once more fling Naruto directly towards the ground.

Meeting the ground with his stomach, Naruto bit back a silent scream as his body caved itself into the earth, his eyes swimming as he noticed something in the corner of his vision.

 **Negative status: Concussed.**

Not even a moment after the notification did Naruto feel the Iwa Nin slowly making his way over towards his downed body.

Gritting his teeth as he lifted his head up towards the rushing water, Naruto began to crawl. He ignored the pain, he ignored his flashing HP signifying he was only on his last few hundred or so points.

" _C'mon Naruto… The waters right there… Kami… I was an idiot… I should have levelled up my skill a bit more… Dammit… How the hell did this bastard even know that Diane was even going this route? It's like he was… Danzo…"_ Thought Naruto with a glare as his mind finally placed all the information in order.

It was impossible for this Iwa Nin to have such a large supply of bandits with him unless he knew that an incredibly important person was going to appear, let alone in his path. The fact that the hokage bumped up security from a single elite Jonin and a few Chunin's to the hokage's personal guard meant something…

But the question was… Why would Danzo want this to happen? What would he gain from having the Daimyo's daughter captured?

" _Hiruzen's inability to lead is what. It would be known throughout the entire land of fire if the hokage couldn't protect the lord's daughter from capture when he sent out the shinobi protecting her."_ Thought Naruto briefly as his sharingan began to deactivate as his fingers felt the cool water brush against his fingertips.

However, he couldn't move any further as he felt someone step on his back, his eyes snapping wide open as he watched his HP fall to a mere 50 points.

"Where the hell you think you're going brat?" Asked the Iwa shinobi with a sneer as he grabbed the back of Naruto's neck harshly before yanking him up to meet his eyes.

However, when he did he was glare directly into Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan.

 **[Mangekyou Sharingan: Genjutsu]** Muttered Naruto in a strained voice as he watched the ninja's body struggle for a moment as the man's eyes began to flash to that of Naruto's mangekyou for a moment before fading back and so forth.

However, it didn't stop the shinobi from slowly walking into the river much to his anger and disbelief. In fact the man had no ability to tighten his fingers around the Genin's neck in an attempt to kill him either. All he could do… Was slow down how fast he walked into the ravines rushing water.

"W-what the hell!" Shouted the man as he continued to fight his body, his eyes being firmly linked with Naruto's tired and now bleeding eyes as the Genin, while concussed, managed to keep enough concentration on the enemy shinobi's eyes.

"… It's… Y-your end… B-b-bastard…" Whispered Naruto as he could vaguely see the forms of his water clones appearing from the rushing waters behind the man's back.

"Looks like… I did give myself enough time… After all… Sayonara." Muttered Naruto with a small smile as he felt himself being substituted with one of the water clones, destroying the connection between Naruto's Mangekyou genjutsu and the man's body.

However, before the ninja could do anything he felt his legs give way as two of the four water clones shot one final water jutsu at the man, sending him forward into the water, where his eyes then came upon the sight of a few pieces of paper…

Paper that had fuinjutsu writing on them… Which was now starting to glow…

And within seconds, the man suddenly felt his body sinking before all his strength began to be sapped, his Steel Armor doing nothing but dragging him down into the depths of the ravine where Naruto's sealing tags stole both his chakra and movement from him.

Naruto, now sitting up against the cool stone ground of the ravine, watched with his now pure crimson eyes as the seconds turned into minutes as he continued to wait in silence as he stared towards the water…

 **Ping!**

Before nodding his head slightly as he finally found out what he wanted to know… The Iwa shinobi had drown to death. His body being paralysed while his Steel bloodline dragged him further into the waters depths while chakra continued to slowly sap out of him, giving the man no ways of countering the seals.

Even if he could break free from brute strength, he couldn't do much when the seals stopped him from bringing his chakra out to lift himself out of the water. And considering Naruto had noticed that once the Steel Armour was on the man couldn't take it off without using his chakra…

Well Naruto figured out how to take his enemy out. He just didn't know if he had enough fuinjutsu skills for his water clone to create a brand new waterproof seal based on his original paralysis seal in the time he needed it.

Let alone nearly a dozen of them. But then again, he hadn't had the Uzumaki perk for all that long either.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto gave Diane, who would looking at him in pure and utter shock, a small smile… Before glancing over towards the forest where he watched the rest of his team appear. Giving them a nod, Naruto shut his eyes as he found himself drifting to sleep. His body in no condition to do anything more.

" _I guess having teammates is pretty good after having to fight really tough opponents."_ Thought Naruto in a cheeky voice as he succumbed to the darkness in his vision as he slept.

Hopefully, his team wouldn't have another battle like that while he was out. Would suck pretty badly having died on his first mission after all.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Now, I plan to write up some more chapters for my other stories so before I start writing the next chapter for this story it needs, or i would like, it to hit just over 150 reviews. I probably will write up another chapter anyway, but the more reviews, the more I'm likely to write up the next chapter. Anywho laters.**

 *** Note points gained reduced from 10 Per Level to 5 Per Level - 16/07/18**


	8. Chapter 8

"You do understand why I have you here in my office do you not Naruto-kun?" Questioned the elder hokage as he watched as Naruto stood in front of him firmly with his crimson eyes solely focused on the hokage.

"Truthfully I do not know hokage-sama. I would have thought if anyone was to be held back it would be Raido-san, and that would only to be asking a few questions in regards to the mission I had just been a part of." Remarked Naruto in a rather bland voice as he scratched the back of his head slightly, wincing a bit as the elder hokage gave him a rather… Cheeky, but very much likely bored stare.

Taking in a small breath of air, allowing the tobacco from his pipe to filter into his lungs before letting out a puff, the elder hokage shook his head at the crimson eyed teen, his eyes having a slight gleam within them as he observed the young standing teen.

Giving the small nudge with his head towards the chair directly in front of his desk, Hiruzen watched as Naruto slowly sat himself down, not making a sound as he did so.

Waiting for the young lad to get comfortable, Hiruzen gave the teen a quick once over, before moving his eyes towards the hokage's portraits where his eyes lingered over the fourth hokage's image for a second, before focusing back over towards a silent Naruto.

"That is a rather fair assumption. Had I needed to discuss any rather sensitive information with anyone, it would be the team captain. However, what I need to discuss is actually in regards to you and your battle with the Iwa shinobi." Remarked the hokage, getting a slightly startled stare from Naruto who straightened up his spine briefly, something the kage noted rather lazily as he watched Naruto's eyes harden slightly.

"What would you like to talk about hokage-sama?" Asked Naruto, his voice nice and firm with no quiver at all through his own question.

Hiruzen however didn't care all too much as he let out a puff of air from his pipe.

"First, before I begin to question you in regards of the battle. I will say without you, the mission with Diane-sama would have ended with the loss of the daimyo's eldest daughter. For that, I am proud of having such a strong Genin within my village. I will also say, that any information taken from this small meeting will not be given to anyone else, aside from my most trusted aids, as such you may relax a little bit more Naruto-kun." Remarked the hokage, watching as Naruto let out a small sigh as his crimson eyes lost a slight gleam of defiance within them.

"… Hai hokage-sama…" Remarked Naruto softly, getting a smile from Hiruzen for a moment… Before his eyes narrowed against Naruto's own with seriousness.

"Before we go into my actual questions I must ask… Who did you kill to attain those particular eyes?" Asked the hokage, getting a shocked look from Naruto who opened his mouth, only to remain silent at the hokage's raised hand.

"From the description given to me by Diane-sama. I can deduce quite easily that your eyes were at the level of the mangekyou. As such, I would like to know how you came about those eyes, and who you had killed." Spoke the hokage in a serious tone as his eyes bore into Naruto's smaller frame.

The teen however, shook his head as he continued to stare up at the hokage before activating his mangekyou sharingan, startling the elder kage for a moment, before Naruto also raised his hand.

"I didn't kill anyone… The myths about how the mangekyou sharingan came to be are just that. People say that one must kill their best friend or family to attain those eyes, however… That is not true. The way the Uchiha clan members truly unlock these eyes, is by an intense overflow of emotion. Whether it be grief, sadness or even anger. However, the mangekyou can also awaken if the user's will is strong enough. That doesn't mean however it will awaken for everyone so don't expect Sasuke, Sayuri or Izumi to suddenly get a mangekyou by chanting "awaken mangekyou!"" Remarked Naruto in a rather bland tone, getting a small nod from the hokage.

However, before he could question Naruto further, the teen let a small smile appear on his face.

"After all, if losing one's family or best friend was the only way to attain these eyes… I wouldn't ever have the heart to attack, let alone kill Kasumi-chan." Replied Naruto softly, his mangekyou disappearing from his eyes as he watched the hokage's gaze soften ever so slightly against him.

With another puff of smoke, the hokage continued as he rubbed his forehead.

"If what you say is true, you're basically telling me that for generations the Uchiha clan was stupid enough to believe the only way to attain those eyes was to hurt and kill all those closest to them? How hadn't any of them realised that wasn't the case?" Asked the hokage, getting a small shrug from Naruto as he looked out towards the window of the village.

"I wouldn't know. It wasn't like I grew up in the Uchiha compound. For all I know it could have been what they had been told in secret. The only reason I knew that what I had was the mangekyou was due to me breaking into the former clan grounds and finding a hidden shrine that could only be read with the sharingan." Remarked Naruto, getting a narrowed stare from the hokage.

"And what did the shrine tell you Naruto-kun?" Asked the hokage, watching as the teen's eyes glazed over for a brief moment.

"Nothing good. It seems that the shrine alongside telling one about the abilities of the sharingan, also explains that the only way to achieve the 'next stage' of the sharingan, which is the mangekyou, is to kill someone close to you. Which I found to be untrue, while the rest of the tablet, at least as far as my mangekyou, tells me the story about how to attain 'eternal light' alongside a small piece of a story in regards to the Uchiha clan ancestry." Finished Naruto in a rather blank tone, getting a nod from the hokage once again, who began to rest himself against his table, making his figure seem even larger in comparison to Naruto's smaller frame.

"What is the 'eternal light' you speak of Naruto-kun?" Questioned Hiruzen, his mind already working up an answer as he watched Naruto give him a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what it is hokage-sama. The eternal light the tablet speaks of is the eternal mangekyou, which is only achievable when one swaps their eyes with another mangekyou user, preferably someone of their blood to regain their eye sight which the user begins to lose after overusing the mangekyou sharingan." Finished the teen, getting a rather concerned look from the elder.

"Are your eyes?" Asked the old man, getting a shake of the head from Naruto as he activated his eyes once more.

"No hokage-sama. I've placed a strict rule on myself in regards to these eyes. At their base level without the strain and only minute uses throughout the day, it is safe to use without any worry in regards to the user losing their sight. So as long as I follow this rule and not overstrain my eyes, they shouldn't deteriorate at all." Replied the teen, answering the elder man's question much to his relief.

Slacking in his seat a bit, the hokage gave the young teen a nod as he once more glanced at the mangekyou held within the teen's eyes.

" _Extremely similar to what I remember Hashirama-sensei had spoken about Madara's eyes. However, there is a slight difference thankfully."_ Thought the elder kage, watching as the so called 'cursed' eyes of the Uchiha disappeared, leaving behind Naruto's regular crimson eyes.

Rubbing his chin slightly, the elder hokage gave the boy a soft nod.

"Thank you for being honest with me Naruto-kun. However, I would appreciate if you could visit the hospital once in a while just to make sure that your eyes aren't deteriorating. After all, as a shinobi you want to make sure all your tools and equipment are working smoothly as they should." Remarked the kage, getting a nod from Naruto.

"No worries hokage-sama. Should I feel that I need to have my eyes checked by a specialist, I will do so without hesitation." Replied the teen, getting a twitch of a smirk from the elder kage as he relaxed back into his chair.

It was also at this point the elder kage pulled a small book from his robe, revealing the small printed font on the front.

" _Crap."_ Was the only thought Naruto had as he read the front of the books lone word.

… Bingo…

Seeing the teens shocked state, Hiruzen also nodded his head.

"I see you understand what this means for you correct Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen, getting a small nod from Naruto whose eyes shone with seriousness.

"I'm going to be targeted more in comparison to my classmates." Was Naruto's only reply, getting a small nod from Hiruzen, who flicked the book open towards one of the later pages.

 _Bingo Book Entry-172945_

 _Name: Naruto Uchiha_

 _Nickname (s): N/A_

 _Village: Konoha_

 _Shinobi Rank: Genin_

 _Family: Uchiha_

 _Age: 11-14_

 _Hair colour: Black_

 _Eye colour: Red_

 _Skin tone: pale peach coloured_

 _Height: 166cm_

 _Bloodlines: Sharingan – Unknown maturity_

 _Threat Level: D-rank._

 _Information provided: Several eyewitnesses._

 _Giving the page another read through, Naruto tilted his head slightly in intrigue before handing the book back towards the hokage._

"I noticed that this particular bingo book doesn't hold any sums of money for either my capture or death, but also it doesn't have any "achievements" written down as to warrant any attention to myself." Remarked Naruto, getting a small smile from Hiruzen as he placed the book beneath his desk.

"Ah yes. You are quite a bright child indeed Naruto-kun. Rather than put a larger target on your back, I had "several witnesses" place you down into this bingo book, which isn't used by that many people, in order to squash any attempts of any other person trying to credit you with the death of a high B, borderline A-rank missing ninja, which quietly went into the records stating a rather unspecified team of shinobi had disposed of him, rather than a lone Genin with a set of powerful eyes." Remarked the hokage in a whimsical manner, getting a wide eyed look from Naruto.

"So that in order to prevent anyone knowing too much about me, or being interested in me, you basically falsified the outcome of the battle so that while Konoha would be credited for the death of Tuchikani no one would truly have an idea as to how he was defeated." Returned Naruto, getting a small smile from the elder kage as he turned his attention over towards the window.

"That is indeed true. With the Chunin exams coming up in the later part of the year, I need every capable Genin there to show the might of Konoha to the other nations. And having one of those potential Genin attacked whilst on a mission is something that would be a detrimental point to my goal… Either way, the currency for the Tuchikani has been wired to your bank account secretly while the achievement has been placed on your record here in the archives only accessible to both myself and the Jonin/ANBU commanders." Finished Hiruzen as his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as he watched the village shine for a moment, before returning his eyes over towards Naruto, who was giving the elder kage an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you for your belief in me and my capabilities hokage-sama." Replied Naruto, getting a chuckle from the elder kage, who slipped a scroll across the table towards Naruto before relaxing back into his seat, his hokage hat covering his features.

"Within that scroll has the Daimyo's and their families thanks alongside a few things they wanted to give you specifically for protecting Diane-sama to the capacity that you had. Feel free to leave this office and read the scroll at home. I will send for you should I need you to work with anyone else." Finished the kage, getting a nod from Naruto who grabbed the scroll before making his way out of the office, leaving the silent kage behind as the door shut.

"That child has more within him than just skills and an intellect…" Muttered Hiruzen as he glanced over towards the wall on the side, where an image of a tall white haired man appeared.

Giving a small smirk, the man held up a slightly soaked piece of paper.

"If you mean guts at trying a newly created fuinjutsu during a battle, then there is no doubt he does have guts in spade. The ingenuity of the scroll is amazing, at least for someone who hasn't even been around longer than thirteen years." Remarked Jiraiya, getting a nod from Hiruzen as he drew in a breath of smoke, before puffing it out.

"So it's safe to assume that Kasumi's skills stem from Naruto's care over the girl. I may one day have to award the boy with something in thanks for looking after Kasumi as he had been doing. The young girl is all the better for it." Remarked Hiruzen, getting a small chuckle from Jiraiya who waved his hand.

"Now, now, isn't the reward being able to live with my god-daughter and not getting his head bashed in via me reward enough?" Asked Jiraiya with a chuckle, only to get a blank stare from Hiruzen.

"I want you to know Jiraiya, had Naruto not become friends with Kasumi, we might have seen a much more different Kasumi, maybe even someone who would have fallen for the darkness caused by the villagers due to their hate of the Kyuubi." Replied Hiruzen, getting a small, sullen nod from Jiraiya.

"… I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for her as much sensei… You know how much I was hurting from seeing someone I considered my own child and daughter put into the ground years before they should have… Maybe… Maybe if I was there Minato and Kushina would still be alive, living with their daughter as they should have…" Muttered Jiraiya, getting a shake of the head from the hokage, who stared deeply into Jiraiya's eyes with his own haunted gaze.

"Then what's my excuse Jiraiya? I was here. I could have taken Minato's place, but kami bless that stubborn man who just had to do his duty… Either way, Naruto-kun did something the neither of us could… And that was look after Kasumi and give her what she needed the most. Love and care that neither of us could provided, at least in the way she needed it too with me being the hokage and having to be nearly unbiased and you running the spy network of the village." Remarked Hiruzen, getting a soft sigh from Jiraiya, who looked out towards the village.

"… I will be taking over Kasumi's training should she get through to the final round of the Chunin exams correct? And then making her my apprentice shortly after?" Asked Jiraiya softly, getting a small smile from Hiruzen.

"Of course Jiraiya… With the reports you have concerning this hidden group called "Akatsuki" we are going to need Kasumi to be as strong as she possibly can… However, I will still leave her under Kakashi's care in team 7, we cannot justify destroying a Genin cell, no matter how much we require Kasumi to undergo such intensive training." Returned Hiruzen, getting a silent nod from Jiraiya, who was slowly disappearing.

"No worries sensei… Now, while I'm here I'm going to get some inspiration for the next Icha Icha." Giggled Jiraiya, getting a blank look from Hiruzen as he watched his student disappear… Before a small blob of blood fell from the elder man's nose as he glanced down towards the open drawer of his desk where his own copy of the most recent Icha Icha sat.

 **(Naruto)**

After his trip over towards the hokage's office, Naruto could now be seen taking a leisurely slow walk throughout the village of Konoha, his eyes glazed over slightly as unknown to anyone else, were focused entirely on a small screen that had appeared in front of his vision.

 **Ping!**

 **Special New Quest: The future Daimyo!**

 **Description: After saving the land of fire daimyo's daughter, Diane-sama requests Naruto to become one of her protects on her way back. The reason for it? Who knows! But aren't you lucky?**

 **Objective: Protect the future Daimyo at all costs.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Prestige in the land of fire.**

 **Friendly/honoured status to Daimyo's entire family.**

 **Honoured status with Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

 **5000 EXP for completion.**

 **Partial-Completion!**

 **Rewards:**

 **[Minor] Prestige in the land of fire.**

 **Honoured status with Daimyo, Diane and Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **2500 EXP for partial completion & 1500 EXP for all standard bandits [30] killed. **

**Bonus rewards:**

 **[1] Bonus Perk point – gained from Daimyo letter.**

 **[1] Personal favour from Diane- gained from Daimyo letter.**

As Naruto continued to read the rewards and experience points gained from his now completed quest, the teen absently noted the "partial-completion" of the screen, before watching as the game began to explain what that had meant in regards to his mission.

 **Partial-completion: When the user completes the majority of the mission, however is unable to last the entirety of the mission. Should the user be on a team and the team is able to finish the mission, the user will gain a partial-completion for the mission. However, if the user is alone the quest will be considered a failure.**

Nodding his head slightly, Naruto shrugged his shoulders mentally as he agreed that, should he have done this mission alone and had fallen unconscious after his battle with Tuchikani he would have left both himself and Diane completely vulnerable to any outside source of attack, thus making the mission a failure. Then again, should there be a situation where he himself, while unconscious, was able to have adequate protection for his charges, Naruto wasn't sure if the quest would still be considered failed, or partly-completed.

Either way, the teen had something to think about later as he passively accepted the rewards for his mission, watching silently as the screen shifted once more before his eyes.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **BINGO BOOK: Tuchikani**

 **Rank: High B-rank, Borderline A-rank.**

 **Title: Missing Nin – former rank Jonin.**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Rewards:**

 **5000 EXP**

 **Steel Release Perk Unlocked**

 **500,000 Ryo – Split between village and user.**

 **Ping!**

 **[2] You levelled up!**

Giving the screen a small nod, the teen mentally called out his "status" before quickly reviewing his current level and abilities with his rather slightly tired crimson eyes.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Genin**

 **Level: 34 [900 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 34000**

 **Chakra: 17000**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 235**

 **DEX: 293 (+ 53)**

 **CHKC: 283**

 **INT: 353 (+ 53)**

 **WIS: 295**

 **WEP: 200**

 **LUK: 220**

 **Points: 170**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Elemental Affinity:**

 **Traits/bloodlines:**

 **[Mangekyou Sharingan: +4 INT & DEX per Lvl]**

 **Current Lvl: 11 [100 EXP till next Lvl]**

 **Abilities: Enhanced Mature sharingan abilities.**

 **Techniques:**

 **? : Reach Lvl 20 to unlock.**

 **? : Reach Lvl 50 to unlock.**

 **? : Reach Lvl 90 to unlock.**

 **[Uzumaki: x2 Fuinjutsu learning rate & Minor regeneration/healing factor (100HP per minute)]**

 **Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

Nodding his head at his stats, the black haired teen gave the sky above him a small stare for a moment as he silently thought about what to do in regards to his extra points.

" _I should probably invest my points now. While having a large cluster of points on hand is good, if I don't use them there isn't any point to them. Realistically, I should probably only store roughly 50-100 points at any given time if I'm really insistent to hold onto points for a later date… Either way, this is probably the best time to allocate my current points and boost my capabilities for now."_ Thought Naruto silently as he returned his focus back towards the screen in front of him as he slowly moved around other people walking around the street.

" _My DEX & INT are constantly getting a larger boost in stats due to me having the sharingan, while I'm sure when I attain the eternal mangekyou from a perk point it should be boosted even further that it is, so I should probably only use a small amount of my points in regards to those two stats. My weapon stat… Is something I don't really need truthfully as most standard weapons I would use, aka ninjato, wires, kunai etc. are covered from the level 100 – 250 stat range, which I'm nearing already, so the stats I should invest in are STR, WIS, CHKC and maybe a little LUK."_ Muttered Naruto mentally for a moment as his eyes hovered over his stats for a moment…

At least before Naruto let out a small sigh escape from his lips as he walked over towards a public park near the Konoha academy where he plopped himself down against a park bench where he let himself rest for a moment were he began to enjoy the nice cool shade from the tree not far from his spot.

" _Then again. If I allocate more points towards my DEX I could be much more dangerous to most shinobi in my age range, plus it would allow me to keep up with faster shinobi… And while strength is important, I can boost my strength slightly with chakra… Which I would then need good chakra control to do. Either way, while my stats aren't the highest of the bunch, they are extremely well. It just depends if I want to boost my skills in a more diverse area, or focus more in selective groups."_ Thought the teen with a groan as he began to allocate points into different stats a few times, before rearranging them just to see which was more appealing to his eyes.

Eventually, the teen had finally decided on what stats he wanted to upgrade and with a swift mental agreement, his points were allocated. Thankfully, due to Naruto resting upon a park bench, no one noticed the slight wince on his face as he bit the inside of his cheek softly so hold back a small grunt of pain.

Taking in a breath of air as he waited for the pain to subdue, the teen slowly closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the cool air of the wind around him, before opening his eyes and focusing back towards the status screen with his new and updated stats… Before shaking his head softly as he noticed the perk point.

"… _Its better off being used now rather than stored, unlike my stat points, the perk points can cause a real problem if used in pairs or groups. Better off using them at the time, or if not, over a period of time."_ Thought Naruto as he mentally opened his perk chart, his eyes darting through the options before giving a rather hardened stare towards a certain few perks.

 **Favour of the elements: Allows the user to utilise all five basic elements as their primary affinity, however each affinity is extremely weak and will need the user to train up before being able to utilise the full power of this perk. [1 Perk point] – No conditions required.**

 **Longevity of the Uzumaki Clan: Allows the user access to a stronger healing factor that a few Uzumaki clan members had privilege too, while also giving the user a longer life-span than most. This will perk will also grant the user a 1x bonus to their current fuinjutsu learning rate. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Become a member of the Uzumaki clan.**

 **Sensor: Allows user a basic sensory skill that can be activated at will if the user has enough focus. Be in mind, at lower levels the user is required to be in a mediative state to be able to activate the technique, and only towards the higher levels will the user be able to utilise the skill while on the move. [1 Perk point] – Conditions met: Raise detect Lvl to 50.**

It seemed that the game was indeed correct in regards to the Uzumaki Perk point giving him access to more abilities of the Uzumaki clan, like how the Sharingan had given him access to further evolutions of the eye.

However, out of all the stats, Naruto already knew what he wanted. He wanted the elemental one, simply because of how useful it was in regards to his growth rate, however, the black haired teen did stop for a moment at the sight of the Uzumaki perk, if only because it would allow him to use his mangekyou sharingan for even longer periods of time, thus allowing him to train the blasted eyes without losing his sight too soon.

However, Naruto rationalised that he could select that perk the next time he gains a perk point, which would probably be when he hit LVL 40 and was locked at the level once again. However, if he was lucky enough, maybe he would attain a free perk point, which he didn't know he could do, as a reward for a mission.

For some reason, the black haired teen had a feeling that the reward was something nearly impossible to come across, and it was only due to his luck that he had gained the reward.

Maybe he should have increased his luck further in his stats? Either way, now that Naruto knew what he was going to do, he selected the perk, once more holding back a scream of pain as his face twitched for a moment as he felt the perk seemingly meld within him.

And after a few minutes of silently sitting on a park bench doing the best that he could have done holding back his pain, the teen finally let out a sigh of relief escape from his lips as his eyes glazed over once more.

"… _Really regretting not getting the enhanced healing factor now…"_ Thought Naruto with a slight headache as he re-opened his status page to see how everything now looked.

 **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Genin**

 **Level: 34 [900 EXP till next level]**

 **HP: 9200**

 **Chakra: 9250**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 280**

 **DEX: 363 (+ 53)**

 **CHKC: 313**

 **INT: 353 (+ 53)**

 **WIS: 295**

 **WEP: 200**

 **LUK: 240**

 **Points:**

 **Perk Points:**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind Release. Water Release. Fire Release. Lightning Release. Earth Release.**

 **Traits/bloodlines:**

 **[Mangekyou Sharingan: +4 INT & DEX per Lvl]**

 **Current Lvl: 11 [100 EXP till next Lvl]**

 **Abilities: Enhanced Mature sharingan abilities.**

 **Techniques:**

 **? : Reach Lvl 20 to unlock.**

 **? : Reach Lvl 50 to unlock.**

 **? : Reach Lvl 90 to unlock.**

 **[Uzumaki: x2 Fuinjutsu learning rate & Minor regeneration/healing factor (100HP per minute)]**

 **[Favour of the elements: User has access to all five main elements as their primary affinity.]**

 **[Primary Water Release [base]: Learning speed & Strength of Water release techniques increased by 1.10x] **

**[Primary Wind Release [base]: Learning speed & Strength of Wind release techniques increased by 1.10x] **

**[Primary Earth Release [base]: Learning speed & Strength of Earth release techniques increased by 1.10x] **

**[Primary Lightning Release [base]: Learning speed & Strength of Lightning release techniques increased by 1.10x] **

**[Primary Fire Release [base]: Learning speed & Strength of Fire release techniques increased by 1.10x] **

**Information: Naruto Hayabusa, a shinobi lost within time and space. Due to a collision with Madara Uchiha's technique, Kamui and a torrent of both Yin and Yang energy, Naruto Hayabusa's many incarnations seem to be lost in either bizarre worlds, or fractured timelines that implement him in some sort of way.**

Taking in a cool breathe of air, the teen lazily dismissed the screen as he began to focus on the cool still lake in front of him, his ears now hearing the sounds of children laughing and playing with their friends while parents chatted along the side.

Shutting his tired eyes and letting out a chuckle from his lips, the teen couldn't help but laugh at how peaceful the villagers could be had they just let go of their hate of the Kyuubi and simply left Kasumi alone to enjoy their days like they were right now.

" _But sadly, the hatred of someone doesn't go away that easily… Either way, I know Kasumi will win over everyone within the village eventually, and when the time comes… I guess I won't be needed as much."_ Thought Naruto softly as his eyes fluttered wide open, only to meet the grinning face of Izumi.

"Hi there Naru!" Chirped the girl, getting a startled look from Naruto for a moment, before he coughed into his hand in embarrassment seeing the girl staring at him.

"Erm, hi there Izumi. How's it going?" Asked Naruto, his cheeks having a slight bit of red as he looked away from the girl in embarrassment, getting a small giggle from Izumi as she sat herself by Naruto, a teasing grin on her face as her brown hair fluttered in the wind.

"Oh you know, this and that. I heard from Kasu-chan that you went on your very first mission. Have to say, congratulations to that. Kakashi has been making the team focus on teamwork while I've been giving my siblings and Umi-chan some light ninjutsu training along with taijutsu training." Spoke Izumi, getting a nod from Naruto as he gave the girl, who was twisting herself slightly so that she was directly looking at him, a small smile.

"Hai, I went on my first mission a few days ago, safe to say I never realised how easy it was for a seemingly straight forward mission to side ball straight to hell so quickly. Luckily enough I had some pretty strong teammates with me who did a lot of the heavy lifting I guess." Replied Naruto with a small sweat drop as he watched Izumi's eyes shine slightly, probably already knowing that he was lying in regards to not doing much.

"Mmmhmm." Murmured Izumi with a smile, getting a cough from Naruto as he gave the older girl a chiding look.

"Hey, I have no clue as to where you think I am in the shinobi scale of strength, but I am just a Genin so I'm not too amazing ya know." Remarked Naruto, getting a giggle from Izumi who rolled her eyes at Naruto's weak attempt at persuading her that Naruto's skills were less than what she had envisioned.

Either way, at the end of it, Izumi knowing that Naruto had more skill than he let on didn't bother the teen all that much, he did trust Izumi enough, after all, after the fall of the Uchiha clan and Izumi being the legal guardian of Sasuke and Sayuri, at least while they were in the academy, Izumi also tried, and succeeded, in become a precious person to both Naruto and Kasumi, as such, the teen was more than happy to joke around with the older girl and look after her from the shadows as he did once before when the girl got a bit too drunk and wound up at his and Kasumi's place.

It had been during that night Kasumi had been practicing silencing seals in her room, as such, Naruto had been able to console the older teen in peace as he talked Izumi through her problems at the loss of her clan by someone she had truly loved.

Of course, Naruto hadn't ever spoken about what was said during that night, as to him, he was simply helping a close friend go through the grief she kept to herself for a few months after the fall of her clan.

"Naruto… Can you look towards me?" Questioned Izumi, getting a blink from Naruto who just realised he had been stuck watching the lake for a few moments.

Turning his head, Naruto watched in stunned shock as he suddenly felt his lips being pressed against by the brown haired girl, who snaked a single hand behind his head and hair before pushing him closer against the girl.

If Naruto was honest with himself, he would admit he didn't try to exactly move himself away from Izumi as she kissed him. He would also admit however, he enjoyed the faint strawberry and lavender taste her lips had left him with, before also admitting he was as frozen as an statue when the girl moved her lips away from his own.

Before the young teen could get even a single sound out, the girl gave him a cheeky wink, her face once centimetres away from his own face.

"That, was a congratulation gift from your amazing nee-chan for completing your first mission as a Genin." Muttered Izumi in a husky tone, drawing a whimper from Naruto as he felt a shiver go up his spine slightly… Before suddenly feeling his lips tasting strawberry and lavender once more, if only for a short second as his brain seemed to shut down as he watched Izumi once more remove her lips from his own seconds after, a shine within her eyes as she stood up from the bench.

"And that was for taking my first kiss a few weeks ago you brat." Chirped the brown haired woman in a teasing tone as she began to walk away, a slight sway of her hips as she soon disappeared from the park, with a frozen Naruto still sitting on the bench.

 **Ping!**

 **Relationship with Izumi Uchiha upgraded from "Honoured" to "Cherished".**

Seeing the text, Naruto gave the screen a bland stare for a moment, before dismissing the screen, his eyes going down towards the small piece of paper within his hand that Izumi slipped him.

Opening it up, the teen gave the note a quick read, before shrugging his shoulders as he looked over towards the direction of the training grounds.

"You kiss and run but leave me with a request to have a small spar with team 7 in a few hours… You cheeky girl." Muttered Naruto as a small smile appeared on his face, his eagerness to see Kasumi becoming visible on his features as he pushed himself up off the bench and gave himself a small stretch.

" _Well with my having already absorbed the Daimyo's thank you scroll, there's nothing else I really have to do… Ok team 7, let's see what you got."_ Thought Naruto with a grin as his crimson eyes shinned slightly as he began to walk towards the training ground with a light bounce in his step.

 **And that's it with this chapter. Now, just quickly, from this chapter on, I will be adding whatever ninjutsu Naruto uses within the chapter to the bottom of the page, so that everyone will have an idea as to what level the technique Naruto uses is at, along with the bonuses from upgrading or strengthening a technique, reason for me putting it down here is so that the story isn't interrupted with constant jutsu notifications and such.**

 **Anyway with the constant trial and error approach to the gamer like mechanics, it is safe to say I now have a basic and simplistic system, which while allows Naruto to become op and godlike later on, is pretty balanced for this portion of the story.**

 **Anywho, so yup. If you guys have some input you would like me to consider in regards to the story, your more than welcome to say it visa vi reviews or PM's, I do respond to PM quite quickly and all so feel free to send a msg and yeah.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, I'll be sure to try improve the quality as we progress with the story.**

 **Plus, Izumi Uchiha isn't an OC, search her up on narutopedia and you will see that she is in fact canon, for those who are going to say "Why have so many OC Nega. WHY!"**

 **Anywho, have a good day everyone and catch you all later.**


End file.
